


quite a bit of trouble

by giraffingallday



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, as always, its pretty much just fluff, mentions of violence (including blood), no burn, triggers as applicable to the movies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2020-10-24 19:04:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20711012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giraffingallday/pseuds/giraffingallday
Summary: It’s not that Eggsy had ever expected life to really be good for him. Having his dad die with nothing to show for it but some cheap enamel medal and his mother coping with just about the shittiest second marriage imaginable really didn’t do much to set him on a good path.But everyone got love, everyone got pretty words or a nice turn of phrase to decorate their skin, something kind to hold onto until you meet the first person to say those words, in that order, to you, and for you to say something equally specific back. Everyone but Eggsy.





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> me, having not finished a fic since like 2016: oh u know what the kingsman fandom needs? another soulmate au
> 
> ya so i just wanna put the disclaimer at the start that, as always, theres a good chance I won't finish this past a couple chapters,,, all depends on how long the fixation lasts

It’s not that Eggsy had ever expected life to really be good for him. Having his dad die with nothing to show for it but some cheap enamel medal and his mother coping with just about  _ the _ shittiest second marriage imaginable really didn’t do much to set him on a good path.

But everyone got love, everyone got pretty words or a nice turn of phrase to decorate their skin, something kind to hold onto until you meet the first person to say those words, in that order, to you, and for you to say something equally specific back. Everyone but Eggsy.

All Eggsy got was  _ you’ve caused me quite a bit of trouble _ . Like, was this supposed to be funny or something? This was meant to be the only person save for his mum and Daisy that he might ever actually love, and the first thing he was going to be for that person was a problem.

The knowledge of this was always nagging in the back of his mind, it made him keep his head down, take care of Daisy when they didn’t, and try not to think if it was good or bad that maybe just sticking his nose into something one time, getting himself caught up in a dangerous spot just once, might tell him exactly who he was causing quite a bit of trouble for.

Only, with a stepfather like his, Eggsy didn’t really have a choice whether or not he found his way into trouble, and on his eighteenth birthday he came home to a door with a new lock. He had banged on the door, it was silent on the other side except for Daisy’s startled crying. He banged harder, just in case his mum just fell asleep, and the door opened with the chain still drawn. Dean glared at him, “What do you want?”

Eggsy snorted, still young, still ballsy, “What I want, is to come inside my fucking house.”

Dean laughed, an ugly thing, and behind him, Eggsy could see his mum had picked up Daisy, so they were okay, at least, “Last time I checked, this was _my_ _fucking house_, and last time I checked, you was a fucking grown-up as of today.” He closed the door with a thud and the lock clicked.

Eggsy, freshly eighteen, had panicked, banging on the door, “Mum? Mum, c’mon, please. Open the door.” He didn’t- she wouldn’t- not for  _ him _ .

He could hear Dean whispering from the other side of the door, she whispered back, sounding equally fierce - she must’ve still been holding Daisy - eventually, after her rage seemed to turn meek, she got closer to the door, pulled it open and smiled softly at him. His stomach twisted, she’d only smiled at him like that once before, the day his father died, when she’d wanted nothing less than to say what she had to.

“Eggsy…”

He paled,  _ she would. For him she would.  _ “Mum. Open the door.”

“He pays all the bills, love.” Her eyes were pleading with him, begging him to understand, but he  _ didn’t _ . “He’s let me pack you a bag, Just, wait here, okay?” She closed the door before he could answer.

Dean passed him the bag, or, he threw it out the door roughly. Eggsy picked it up, and then, he walked to the nearest pub, and he got piss drunk. He ended up barfing on the street, and the bartender cut him off, and poured him a glass of water. He sipped it, if only because it kept him from having to figure out where to go next a little longer.

Bored and fidgety, he pulled out his father’s medal and, suddenly curious and definitely in a tight spot, called the number on the back.

“Customer complaints.” An easy voice answered, perfectly poised customer service,  _ what? _

“Uh, hi, um, so I’m kinda in a tight spot. Uh, really tight actually, and mum told me to call this number if-”

“I’m sorry, sir, I believe you have the wrong number.”

Eggsy’s stomach sank, he took a sip of the water before answering, “I guess I do. Sorry.” The line clicked dead.

Right. It had been too long, and whoever was supposed to owe them a favor had changed their number. Dread settled as he realized he really didn’t know what he was going to do.

“Excuse me.” The bartender, “I couldn’t really help but hear what you had said. Close quarters.” He chuckled a little, Eggsy didn’t return it, “If you’re in a tight spot, I know a place you could stay for the night.”

Eggsy glared, “I ain’t a fucking rent boy.”

“Christ, I never called you one.” He stuck out his hand, “I’ve seen you around, you’re smart, stepdad’s kind of a piece of shit though, right?”

Eggsy’s skin prickled, he didn’t shake, “I don’t have to talk to you.”

The bartender smiled, “You’re right, but you do need money, and, guessing by your bag, a place to sleep for the night. And not everyone here is dirt scum just because we’re poor, so, if you want to earn a stay in the spare bedroom upstairs, you can sober up and go wash some dishes.”

“What?”

“Clear what’s in the sink, and I’ll give you a job. Work for free, and you can stay in my spare bedroom. This is a good deal, kid.” It was, it was a really good deal, he wished it was a little shittier, if only so he could believe it was real.

Luckily, the alcohol did that for him. No less than five minutes later, he was elbows deep in a sink full of some of the nastiest dishes he’d ever seen. He puked three times through the process, but two hours later he was crashing down onto a mattress with clean sheets behind a locked door.

The next morning he found Bernie, his bar owning hero, downstairs, already up early despite working past midnight every night. Bernie had run him through the rules of the place, what work Eggsy would have to do to earn his keep, what his keep would  _ entail _ (luckily, food, hot water, and a bed were on that list) and then, one more offer.

He knew a guy who could give Eggsy a couple jobs under the table, so he could make some money - and save it. Nothing fun, sewage work without all the safety gear, labor that came with heatstroke. It didn’t take Eggsy a second to say yes. He could do hard, he could do terrible. He already had.

He met with his mum later for coffee, wounds still fresh, and held Daisy while he told her how he’d lucked out. It was bitter to see her so happy for him, even if he knew she loved him, he wished she  _ fought _ for him. He thought maybe all the fight left her when his father died.

His life stayed like that for a long time. He remembered, no longer in a drunken stupor, that there was a phrase he was supposed to say to the number the medal called, and often thought about calling it, for a couple weeks, until the idea petered away. He saved all the money he could, and worked exhausting days, and that was all he did for three years.

And then, after three years, Dean’s problems came back for him.

He’d worked a sixteen hour shift on a build site, hauling trash for both sets of shifts for a pathetic handful of cash, and had barely cashed into bed when his mum called.

“Hey mum, I was just heading to bed, long day.”

“Sorry to wake you, love, um, could Daisy stay with you tonight? I think she misses her big brother.” Her voice was shaking, and deathly quiet. There was a slam from somewhere in the background.

“Mum? What’s going on?” And like a switch, he couldn’t even consider sleep, already pulling on a shirt and trying to push his feet into his trainers.

“He’s been drinking, he took something, he doesn’t know what he’s doing.” He could hear Dean shouting something, angry, “Just come to the back, just for tonight.”

“I’m coming, mum, don’t worry.” Vision gone red, Eggsy ran to his old house like a light, years of being away from the place not letting him forget the path.

He didn’t do what his mum asked, was tired of pretending this man wasn’t anything short of a monster, instead he pounded on the door, then, when it wasn’t answered, struck his foot hard beside the handle, and watched the cheap frame splinter when the lock ripped through it.

“What the fuck?!” Dean shouted, eyes widening with fury at Eggsy, “What do you think you’re doing here?”

Eggsy stepped inside, the sight of the man making him bristle with that young snark he used to have, “Thought I’d stop in, check on mum and Dais’.” He had barely looked up from the floor with a bastard of a smile before Dean was on him.

Years of hard work had made Eggsy stronger, but he was still no fighter, and it wasn’t long until Dean was really beating him. His mum was there then, trying to pull him off, begging. It happened so fast, the sound of glass breaking, a beer bottle, and Dean pushing it to his neck, then, with something like instinct, it was in his own hand and Dean was bleeding, and his mum,  _ oh god _ , she looked terrified. But she looked terrified of  _ Eggsy _ .

“Jesus Christ, Eggsy, call a fucking ambulance!” He looked and, oh, Dean was still alive, cut across the shoulder and bleeding heavily, but alive.

His mother called for help when he didn’t move, hands shaking while she told the operator the address and tried to stumble through a lie of what happened,  _ he’d been drinking, he broke a bottle by accident and must’ve slipped _ . Then she was pushing him out the door, promising to take care of it, telling him to  _ run _ because once Dean was good and able, he’d be coming for him.

So he did, he ran until his lungs burned and his legs shook, he ran until he was back in his own room, and then, with a shaking hand, he called the number on the back of his father’s medal.

“Customer complaints.”

“Um, oxfords not brogues?”

“Your complaint has been registered, we sincerely hope we didn’t lose you as a loyal customer. Have a nice day.” The line clicked dead. He stared at his phone for a long time, then, confused and disoriented, took a shower, and went to bed.

The next morning, he was arrested.

  
  


He didn’t like the interrogation room. Four gray walls and a gray table. A man in a gray suit that looked at him like Eggsy was gum on his shoe. “So, what were you up to last night?” He spoke easy, but Eggsy knew these tricks.

“Just stayed home, caught up on some sleep.” He knew,  _ knew _ he should ask for a lawyer. He thought maybe they were trying to catch Dean in the mix of something now that he was under someone’s watch, or he thought maybe he could convince them to be.

“Now, I think we both know that’s not true.” Well then, not on his side.

The door opened. “I need to speak to you for a moment.” Someone in a suit, he only flicked his eyes at Eggsy briefly, something wary in them. The cop sat across from Eggsy rolled his eyes and stood.

The two were outside for only a moment, but the silence stretched long. When the door opened again, he was told he was free to go.

Walking out of the police station felt like whiplash. He had barely made it down the steps when a voice caught his attention, “Gary.”

He turned and looked at the man who spoke to him, his suit was well fitted, expensive looking material, and he seemed exceptionally well groomed. Eggsy didn’t like the look of him, “Who are you?”

The man smiled, a little condescending, “I’m the man who just saved you from going to prison.”

Eggsy scoffed, he didn’t care if this guy was the fucking queen, “That ain’t an answer.”

Something in the man’s expression twitched, caught off guard, and he reached inside his jacket to pull out a small cloth. He cleaned his glasses leisurely and Eggsy was just about ready to walk away when he spoke, “You’ve caused me quite a bit of trouble.” Oh. Fuck. He hadn’t thought about those words on his arm in so long he’d almost forgotten they existed. And now here was this man - this handsome, mysterious,  _ clearly _ powerful man - saying them to him in exactly the order he was supposed to.

Really?

The man must’ve found what he was looking for by way of Eggsy’s reaction, and he sighed, walking towards him, “Come on, you had a long night, I’ll buy you a drink.”

Eggsy followed, feeling like a complete idiot; weren’t they supposed to fall into each other’s arms or something? Wasn’t it supposed to be romantic? “You got a name?”

The man looked over at him, amused, “Not one I’m often in the business of sharing, but I imagine this is a reasonable instance in which to make an exception. I’m Harry.”

“I’m Eggsy - Gary’s my real name, but everyone calls me Eggsy.”

“Pleasure to meet you, Eggsy.”  _ Jesus _ , that voice was smooth, Eggsy felt a little weak.

“Yeah, you too.”

They didn’t speak again until they were sitting in the pub, a pint in front of each of them, “So.” Eggsy began, if only to break the silence, “How did you get them to let me go?”

Harry smirked, “I’m afraid that’s confidential.”

“You worked with my dad, yeah?” He leaned forward a little, eager, “You guys like spies or something?”

“Or something.” Harry was grinning against the rim of his glass, obviously entertained, and maybe looking a little fond.

Eggsy wasn’t letting it distract him, “What now?”

“What do you mean?” Harry was baiting him, Eggsy bit. He rolled up the sleeve of his jacket, showing the line of script on his arm, Harry couldn’t seem to contain a bit of awe for a moment, and Eggsy basked in it. “Ah, yes.”

“Show me yours.” He gestured to Harry’s arm and he obeyed, rolling up his shirt sleeve to reveal the words  _ That ain’t an answer. _ “Wow.” He couldn’t help but smile wide, eyes crinkling with it.

They were sat like that, forearms stretched out to show each other, when the door to the pub burst open, and Dean stormed in, looking just as disgusting as usual, and moving too fast for the stitches Eggsy knew he had.

“Is that?” Harry’s voice was quick, rolling his sleeve back down with steady fingers, Eggsy hurried to follow.

“Yes.”

“You fucking  _ bastard _ .” Dean barked, slamming his hands on the table. The bang of it made Eggsy flinch, and Dean sneered at Harry, “Get out of here, grandpa, me and the boy have business to settle.”

Harry scoffed, sounding strangely calm, “I don’t imagine that you do, actually.” He stood, taller than Dean already, and even more so with the difference in their respective postures, “As a matter of fact, I think the only business you have to settle is that of the stitches you’re tearing.” He lifted his umbrella to tap the handle lightly against Dean’s shoulder, who reacted with a snarl, stepping up so they were chest to chest. Eggsy wasn’t quite sure what Harry was planning, but he knew that Harry didn’t know Dean like he did, and it was only a second before he was on his feet between the two of them.

“C’mon, bruv, this is between me and you.” He turned to Harry, tried to make himself look less afraid than he was, because he couldn’t -  _ wouldn’t _ be a burden, and winked, “I’ve got this Harry, don’t think twice.” Then started to ready himself for a real beating. If he didn’t fight back, Dean might not bother him again, and might not be mad when he went home to his mum.

Instead, Harry hooked his umbrella handle swiftly around Dean’s neck, and with a quick tug slammed his head on the heavy oak of the table, leaving him to do nothing but drop to the floor unconscious. Eggsy gaped, then further still when Harry’s hand, sure and steady through this whole strange encounter, gripped his elbow and started steering him towards the door, “The police will be here shortly, it appears they’ve recently been supplied with enough evidence regarding his unseemly hobbies to warrant his arrest.” 

“How did you manage that?”

“Confidential, again, I’m afraid.” Harry tapped the side of his glasses briefly, than spoke like… well like he was on the phone. Eggsy supposed it was confidential, “A car, please. Yes, I’ll be there shortly. He is, isn’t he?” He was smiling at the last phrase, and Eggsy blushed, wondering what it was he could be that made Harry’s face light up a little.

It was only moments before a taxi was slowing to a stop beside them, when Harry opened the door for him, Eggsy didn’t really think over getting in. It was luxury like he’d never seen inside. Smooth black interior, plush leather and tinted windows, “Jesus, Harry, this is awfully fancy for a taxi.” He gaped at the space and Harry watched him, quietly entertained, “Where are we going?”

“I’m taking you home, then I have to return to work.” Eggsy deflated a little, realizing now that maybe, maybe Harry didn’t care about soulmates and romance, and maybe Eggsy really was just a loose end he had to tie up. Harry seemed to read into that in a second, and softened, “After that, would you join me for dinner tonight?”

“Yes.” It was quick as breathing, and suddenly he felt it, the draw, the connection that was always promised. It was different than he expected, more subtle. But then, maybe that was what made people chase it so desperately. Harry reached over while they rode in silence, and took Eggsy’s hand in his. Nothing had ever made him feel so invincible.

When he had gotten out of the taxi and watched it drive away, the feeling stayed, until he walked into the bar to find Bernie watching him, furious disappointment schooled on his face, “Looks like you’re having a good day.” He said to Eggsy dopey grin, voice like steel.

Eggsy’s face fell, and his stomach tightened as he remembered his obligations, including a two person job that morning that he’d abandoned into one, “Oh fuck, Bernie, I’m so sorry.”

Bernie sighed, and poured them each a couple fingers of something dark and brown despite the hour - time wasn’t really a deciding factor for people like them, “What happened? I took a real chance on you, you’ve never let me down before.” He paused, then leveled his gaze on Eggsy, “That car outside looked expensive, if you’re getting involved in something you won’t be doing it under my roof.”

“No, Bernie, I swear down s’nothing illegal.”

“Then what? I know you were arrested this morning.`”

Eggsy thought of Harry’s voice,  _ confidential, I’m afraid _ , and deflated, “I can’t tell you.” He didn’t move to touch the drink he’d been offered, no longer feeling like he was permitted to take it.

It was nothing short of betrayal that cast over Bernie’s face, “There aren’t many legal activities that can’t be spoken about.” He was right, it didn’t make his next words hurt any less, “Until you can prove that you’re clean, I’m going to have to ask you to pack your bag.”

It stung like a whip, he knew- he knew Bernie was being  _ smart _ , that Eggsy was just some kid in his eyes, someone with a bad past that could easily fall under the wrong impressions. Suddenly too hurt to care about invitations, Eggsy grabbed the glass on the bar and downed it. Then he went upstairs, packed his things, and left. Just before he walked out he turned back, spoke even when Bernie didn’t look up, “I’ll come back one day, t’let you know I never let you down.”

The anger seemed to flush out of Bernie, leaving only a deep kind of sadness, “I hope you’re right, kid.”

Stepping outside, Eggsy tried to think of a next step. His first thought was his mum and Daisy, Dean would’ve been arrested by now, if Harry had told him the truth. He didn’t have any reason to think he didn’t. So, for the first real time in three years, Eggsy went home.

  
  



	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter two!! hell yeah!! i don't know why none of my fics have any burn i literally cannot resist the temptation to immediately dive into the romance bit

When he got home, the place looked a little like a crime scene. The frame of the door was splintered so it couldn’t properly lock, glue marks on the edges where police tape had been stuck to dirty wood, and nobody was home.

It was surreal to step inside, nothing had seemed to change, the walls were still faded nicotine yellow, and the couch was still stained with a horrifying mix of fluids, Daisy’s crib had been replaced with a playpen, a couple toys still inside it, but it still sat in the same spot. The real change was his bedroom.

Everything that used to be his was gone - sold off most likely - and it had been converted into a space for Daisy, something he’d never be able to bring himself to complain about. He sat down on her little bed and smoothed his hands over the sheets, decorated with a pattern of rainbows and unicorns. There wasn’t much in the room, but there was a bright pink dollhouse, and a big bin for toys (it was almost empty, but that was probably ‘cause of the toys spread across the floor) so he prayed that as terrible as Dean had been, maybe he hadn’t been terrible for  _ her _ .

There was blood on the kitchen floor from the night before, it seemed like ages ago, and he didn’t even pause before digging around for something to clean it with. It took a while to get the stain out of the linoleum, but when he was done it was shining, and, looking to keep his hands busy until his mum got back, he started on the rest of the house.

He was drying the dishes when the door opened and a small force collided with his legs, swaying him, “Eggy!”

Eggsy grinned, picking his sister up into a tight hug, “Hello, flower! Still working on those s sounds, huh?” He smiled over her shoulder at the woman in the doorway, her grip was like a vice on the bag of McDonald’s she was holding, “Hey, mum.”

“Eggsy, what are you doing here?” She was happily surprised, and pulled him into a hug when he’d set Daisy down.

An insistent little hand pulled his sleeve into the living room, and he let a plush dog get pushed into his hands, “Dean’s in jail ain’t he? Thought you could use a hand ‘round here again.” He held the dog up to face Daisy and growled playfully, letting her squeal and lead him into a chase.

“They want me to testify.” Was all she said in response, sounding small - scared.

He made quick work of catching Daisy, letting her roar with giggles in a sharp break against the tension of the room, “You’re gonna, right?”

She stared at him for a long time, “I don’t know.”

Daisy, youthful adrenaline not yet satisfied, twisted from his arms to run into her room in search of more toys, Eggsy set a pained expression on his mother, “You have to, he could actually go away for good this time.”

“Is that a good thing?” He could practically see the fear in her, “How am I supposed to pay for everything? He might not’ve been the best, but he took care of us, Eggsy.”

It was blood boiling, “I can take care of ya’, and I won’t beat you for letting me do it.” He bit, regretting it instantly at the look on Michelle’s face at the harsh words. Early coffees, late pints, occasional trips to the park that let him see Daisy, that was all the time he’d had with his mum for three years, she hadn’t seen all the ways he’d hardened, and he had forgotten some of the ways she made him soft, “I’m sorry, mum.” He pulled open his bag where he’d left it on the table, handing her a thick envelope, “This’ll keep us floating, until I can get a proper job.”

“Where did you-?”

“I’ve been saving, so I could get you guys outta here.” He watched her eyes widen when she opened the package, counting the money, “S’not much, but it’s enough.”

And well, it wasn’t fair to ask his eyes to stay dry when her’s were watering up at her first good thing in too long, Daisy poked Michelle’s leg, looking between the both of them with a little pout of her own, “Sad?”

Eggsy wiped hard at his eyes, sniffing, and his mum laughed wetly, picking up Daisy to sit her at the table, “No one’s sad, love.” She promised, kissing her little blonde head, “Hungry?”

Daisy grabbed eagerly for the Happy Meal box when it was pulled up for her attention, “Toy!” She was given her toy while the food got laid out, and picked at it carelessly while she played.

“Do you want to stay for supper? I can split this up.” She motioned to her own paper bag, and Eggsy’s plans came to the front of his mind - it was nearly six.

A shy smile broke over his face, “I got uh, I got plans actually.”

His mum looked beyond delighted, and she raised her eyebrows, “Do you?”

The look was contagious, and his grin turned cheeky, heading over to put on his shoes, “Turns out I found someone to cause some trouble.” All the anger that used to come with the mention of his mark was nowhere to be found, it was refreshing to say the least. He’d have to wait outside Bernie’s pub, it was the only place Harry knew to find him, and they hadn’t exchanged phone numbers.

Quickly he pulled each of the girls into a hug, kissing their cheeks loudly, “I’ll call you later, yeah?” His mum caught his arm, and he looked at her expectantly.

“I’m happy for you.”

It was a strange mirror of their first coffee meeting after he’d been kicked out, and it made his cheeks hurt with a smile despite the twist in his stomach, “Me too.”

When he got to the pub, he could see Harry sitting outside, pretty crystal glass in his hand while he talked to Bernie. Shame coursed through him,  _ god _ , they had to be talking about him, Bernie laying out all the ugly details so he sounded like some bruised up little kid. He went unnoticed by the two, and took a moment to steady himself before heading inside.

Harry looked up, and a smile picked at the corners of his lips when he saw Eggsy, all sense of nerves seemed to wash out of him at the look, and he smiled back, toothy and wide, “Hiya.”

“Hello, Eggsy.” Harry stood when he approached, caught his hand and lifted it to press a kiss to the back of it, a perfect gentleman.

Eggsy, sure he had to have been red from head to toe, spluttered pathetically and wallowed when Bernie laughed, loud and jovial, “ _ Jesus _ .”

“Just Harry will do.” His eyes shined with mirth and Eggsy managed to compose himself into a scowl just fine, sufficiently mortified.

Bernie was watching them like his own personal entertainment, and he cleared his throat to catch their attention, “Never thought I’d see the day Eggsy would blush like a schoolgirl over someone.”

“Oh shut it.” Eggsy bit, but there was nothing behind it, he looked at Harry, “Can we go? Dinner, right?”

Harry nodded, finished off his drink, and stood, “Dinner, yes.” He nodded to Bernie, “It was a pleasure meeting you. Our conversation was very enlightening.”

_ Enlightening? _ What the hell had Bernie told him? He grabbed Harry by the arm, dragging him out of there before he could find out.

Now, while the shiny private car was nothing short of something to gawk at, there was a different kind of awe that came with the personal coziness of his flat. It was just the right kind of warm, and smelled like lemon cleaner and hardwood; for a startling moment, he thought it felt like  _ home _ , “This is nice.”

“Thank you, it used to be my parents’ place, I couldn’t bring myself to part with it.” There was a touch of nostalgia in Harry’s voice, and it made Eggsy soften a little, “I could make you a key, if you’d like. I do have a spare room, I don’t want to rush you into anything.”

A key, to a place like this, for him to come and go as he pleased? Eggsy hadn’t imagined something like that would ever be in his cards, “I don’t know, I would feel like I was takin’ advantage of you or something.”

He suddenly became very aware of how close Harry was to him when the older man wrapped his fingers around his forearm, thumb brushing over his shirt sleeve where words lined his skin, “Eggsy, as far as I’m concerned, this is as much your space as it is mine now.” He paused for a second, then had the decency to look at least a little bashful, “It’s fair to say I’ve been waiting for you a bit longer than you’ve been waiting for me, I don’t feel inclined to waste anymore time.”

And Eggsy… Well it sufficed to say he hadn’t gotten a whole lot of kindness in his life, his mum loved him, course, but Dean had always held back her softness, and there was Bernie, but it was a more even exchange, give, and he’d give in return. But Harry was just kind, stiff at times, but also soft in ways that asked for nothing in return. It tightened his throat a bit if he was honest, “‘Course. Okay, a key, but I… I’m not movin’ in or nothing, I just got my mum back.”

Harry gave a nod, and squeezed Eggsy’s arm softly before stepping back, “I’ll have it arranged. Now,” He lifted his elbow for Eggsy to take, “I believe I promised you dinner?”

Harry’s kitchen was fucking  _ phenomenal,  _ and he said as much the second they’d stepped inside, much to Harry’s amusement, “It must be nice to cook in here.” He couldn’t imagine what he’d do with all that space.

Harry ducked his head and stepped over the fridge, “I’m afraid I don’t take advantage of the opportunity as often as I should. It’s take away most nights for me.” He started pulling out different ingredients, all of it bright and fresh looking, “I had someone bring by what I’d need for tonight.”

Eggsy wandered over, trying to adjust to the fact that this was somewhere he was  _ allowed _ to take up space, and fidgeted with the food. Carrots, tomatoes, a pound of beef, a thick wedge of cheese that stunk to the high heavens - he realized belatedly that it was parmesan, the real stuff instead of the plastic green shaker bottle he was used to, “If I had a kitchen like this, I’d never stop cooking.”

Looking quite pleased, Harry sidled up behind him, “I’ll have the place stocked, do you like to bake?” He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the curve of Eggsy’s shoulder that made his breath hitch, “I’ve always had a bit of a sweet tooth.”

“Yeah, shit, Harry, you don’t gotta spend all that money for me.”

Brilliantly casual, Harry picked up the carrots and tomatoes, taking them to the sink to wash them off and peel the carrots, “I don’t ‘gotta’ do anything, darling, but I’d like to give you a space to cook, if you’ll let me.”

_ If you’ll let me _ . Like Eggsy was doing him a favor, it was bad enough that the pet name made his face heat up, he couldn’t really deny Harry anything, “Okay, but only if you’re here too.” He was starting to dislike the size of the kitchen suddenly, it made it too easy for Harry to stand more than a few steps from Eggsy, and he had to cross the distance himself to watch Harry work, chopping away with a knife expensive enough to move through raw carrots like soft butter.

For a long moment, stretched further by Eggsy’s impatience, Harry only worked, setting up pots and pans until the water was set to boil and beef sizzled in the pain. Once he was done, the food prepared enough that he could step away from it for a moment, he went to Eggsy and promptly gathered him close, arms looped comfortably around his waist, “I’m trying very hard to be polite here, Eggsy, but if you put the idea of coming home to you cooking for me into my head again, we might not make it to dinner.” He bent down and pressed his lips against Eggsy’s cheek, kiss soft despite the hunger in his tone.

“Sorry.” His voice cracked over the word and made him cringe - he wasn’t sure he wanted to make it to dinner at all.

They did somehow, eventually settled at a table too big for the way they sat close to each other, plates of simple spaghetti in front of them, “I need to talk to you about my career.”

A smirk pulled up the corner of Eggsy’s mouth, “Thought all that was confidential?”

Harry didn’t match his playful tone, “For the most part, yes, it is. Eventually, I’ll have to bring you in for a round of interviews to give you clearance on some parts but, for the most part, you’re going to be in the dark most of the time.” He reached over, taking Eggsy’s hand in his own and soothing his thumb over his knuckles gently, “I can sometimes be away for weeks at a time, it could be hard.”

He hadn’t considered that far, and it made his chest tighten, “It’s dangerous, right? My dad was doing the same stuff?”

“Yes.” His eyes avoided Eggsy’s and he frowned, “I’ve been doing this considerably longer than your father had been, but mistakes get made. Back then…” He cleared his throat and withdrew his hand, “When your father died, it was because I had missed something. If he hadn’t done what he did my mistake would’ve cost the lives of everyone in that room, he was a good, brave man.”

Eggsy took a moment to be grateful Harry didn’t seem capable of looking at him, because his eyes had gotten wet, but his voice was still choked up when he spoke, “He was a real kind of hero, huh?” He reached over, touched and vulnerable from the moment, from the knowledge that his father had saved someone that would end up being so important, and took Harry’s hand back in a tight grip.

Harry looked up from where he had been wallowing in unnecessary shame, and used his free hand to wipe at the corners of Eggsy’s eyes, “He was. He’d be so proud of you.”

“God, Harry, you’re killing the mood.” He tried to joke, voice catching on it anyway, then, softer, “It’s nice to get to hear something new about him, will you tell me more after all those interviews I gotta do?”

“Of course, love.” Another pet name, there was nothing to do about the way he melted over his empty plate, “Come on, let’s go sit in for a drink, I’ll take care of the dishes later.” When Harry pulled him up and towards his living room, Eggsy went easy.

The dim lights made everything a little more intimate, and they didn’t bother to actually get drinks, instead, Harry sat on a small sofa, and Eggsy all but lept to join him, curling up against his side. They sat quietly, just basking in finally having each other for what could’ve been years. Harry’s held him with a tenderness he was never sure he’d be used to, soothing constantly over his tight wound muscles, pressing kisses into his hair, the shell of his ear, he hadn’t kissed Eggsy’s mouth yet, and the wait of it was making it more exciting. “Harry?”

“Yes?”

Eggsy looked up at him, searching his expression and smiling with the warmth in his chest at the awe there, “I’m real excited to fall in love with you.”

Harry, for all he’d managed to give the impression that he was always poised and cool, beamed, “As am I.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aw fuck i just realized i named him bernie cause of rocketman


	3. three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually HAVENT abandoned this, my sister was just visiting from canada!

After their dinner Harry had dropped Eggsy back at his mum’s place with a lingering kiss to his cheek, and he had all but giggled like a kid when his mum sat waiting for him with a two beers and Daisy tucked up in bed asleep. She was surprised when she learned how they met, but it was clear that she was touched by the fact that they could link it back to his father in a way. He didn’t tell her anything about Harry’s career - other than that he was almost always busy and fucking  _ loaded _ \- with the promise that he’d stay away from anything that could cause trouble.

Finally, after the first beer turned into a second and then a third, she leaned close to him and wiggled her eyebrows, “So, an older man?”

Eggsy had practically glowed with the blush that brought on, “I’m not talking to you about this.”

“Oh, Eggsy, he’s  _ handsome _ .” She was relishing in the upper hand, they hadn’t been able to spend time with one another like this since he was little and Dean was still trying to be a good guy, “A little closer to my age than yours though?”

“ _ Mum _ .” He sunk into the couch, it really was so kind of this soulmate thing to air out his interests, “It’s not like I have any  _ choice _ .” He rolled up his sleeve to prove his point, noticed that looking at the words didn’t put a bad taste in his mouth any more.

“You always have a choice.” Michelle’s voice softened, the teasing gone to make way for concern. Because, yeah, it probably did look weird that his soulmate was this middle aged man when he hadn’t ever even come out as gay in the first place.

“I know.” He chewed his lip and tried to swallow around the fat pill that was his pride, “I’m… good, I don’t have any complaints.”

His mum, a little tipsy and pleased with the assurance, sat back against the couch with a knowing grin, “No complaints  _ yet,  _ I hear a back can get very sore from-”

“Okay! Time for bed!” He was  _ not _ having that conversation.

After a kiss to his forehead and a few more pokes at his soulmate, Michelle left Eggsy so he could sleep on the couch, and went to bed. In the dark of the room, he realized he felt terrifyingly young to be back home again, it sent a shiver down his spine to sit in the dim quiet space of his childhood living room, and he pulled his phone out to distract himself until he could sleep. Waiting for him was a text from Harry.

_ Harry: I had a lovely time tonight. _

He had to resist the urge to scowl at the pathetic way his chest fluttered, and started to type out a reply before he startled as his phone started ringing, it was Harry.

“Hello?”

“I’m sorry, did I wake you?” Harry’s voice came through quietly, all soft formal tones to keep from waking Eggsy further if he had.

“Nah, was just gettin’ ready for bed. Why?” He couldn’t seem to control the way he sounded ready to pull on his shoes and make for the door if Harry wanted him to.

“Me too, I wanted to wish you goodnight.” Through the static of the phone, Harry sounded calm, he was probably already in bed.

“Oh.” Warmth flooded his face at the thought, he had someone to say goodnight to now, “Well, goodnight.”

Harry sighed, “Goodnight, Eggsy.”

“Wait.” Harry waited, “Um, I miss you.” Eggsy was sure he was red from his ears to his chest, but he couldn’t help himself, he  _ did _ miss him, he wanted Harry to know that, even if it had only been a few hours.

Harry chuckled, it sounded entirely fond, “Is your mother asleep?”

“Yeah, should be by now.”

“And Daisy?”

“Mhm.”

Harry was quiet for so long Eggsy pulled the phone away from his face to make sure the call hadn’t been ended, when he was sure they were still connected and finally opened his mouth to speak, Harry spoke first, “Shall we go for a walk, then?”

It was strange to see Harry dressed down, wearing nothing but a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt that he’d probably only ever worn under a dress shirt. When Eggsy came outside, wearing just the same and somehow looking about ten times more ragged, he smiled and waited for Eggsy to get downstairs before pulling him close, “Hiya.” Was all he’d managed to reply, arms tight around Harry and face buried against his chest.

“I missed you too.” Harry muttered against his hair, pulling back after a moment and reaching for Eggsy’s hand. He paused when Eggsy seemed to hesitate, and offered him a careful smile, “Anyone who might have something to say can deal with me.” He waved the neatly folded umbrella in his hand and winked when Eggsy took his hand, lacing their fingers tightly.

They walked the area for a while, it was late enough that no one seemed to be out, all the nightlifers closer to the city to find some action, so Eggsy took his time as they went, pointing out any place of even remote significance to show Harry. Harry seemed to enjoy the impromptu tour, and listened politely to Eggsy, worming a question into his rambling when he had a chance.

“Eggsy.” Harry’s voice interrupted him with such stern calmness that Eggsy immediately paused his story about the fish and chips shop across the street from them, “Don’t say anything else, come with me.” He held tight to Eggsy’s hand started walking, keeping their pace just as leisurely as it had been before. 

After they made four rights Eggsy looked at Harry to ask why exactly they’d circled the block in silence but froze at the deadly expression on his face, “Harry?”

Harry shushed him, and after a brief falter in his step, waved to a taxi that was driving through. Once they were both in Harry rambled off an address and pulled out his phone, his thumb soothed over Eggsy’s knuckles through the drive while he typed quickly with his free hand. After a few minutes of driving Eggsy’s knee started to bounce with the tension and Harry leaned over to press a kiss to his cheek, whispering, “We’ll be there shortly, then I can explain.”

True to his words, they rolled to a stop only a few minutes later, outside the cab he read the sign to the building they were in front of and frowned, “A tailor shop?”

“To most people, yes.” Harry said in poor way of an answer, pulling open the door for Eggsy. Inside it was… a tailor shop, and Harry led Eggsy towards a dressing room, “To people like me, it’s somewhere else entirely.”

They stepped into the little room, a tall three sided mirror and measuring supplies sat around, “Is there where you get fitted for your bulletproof suits?” He joked, watching Harry walk up to the mirror, he turned and gave Eggsy a wink.

“Yes, actually.” He turned back and pressed a palm to the mirror, red and green lights glowed through the glass, and the room jerked like an elevator before it began to move down.

Eggsy’s eyes all but popped out of his head, “ _ What _ the fuck?”

Harry smiled at him, watching Eggsy’s reactions like his own personal entertainment, “Do try and watch your language when we find Merlin, he’s a stickler about it.”

“You work with a wizard?” Eggsy looked up at how far they’d gone, “How deep does this thing go?”

“No, but it’ll give him a laugh to know you said that, he tends to think of himself as one.” Finally they rolled to a stop, Harry put a hand on the small of Eggsy’s back and urged him forward… towards the  _ underground bullet train _ .

They sat down on the plush seats of the train, across from one another, and Eggsy blew out a breath while he sunk down in it, “Jesus, Harry, you James Bond or something?”

Harry laughed, “Or something. Eggsy, we need to talk about what’s going to happen now that you’re here.” His expression turned serious and Eggsy straightened, “While we were walking, I noticed a man following us.”

“I don’t wanna upset you but, that’s kinda how things go ‘round there, bruv.” Harry had dragged them to a secret train that was currently shooting them across England for a mugger? “You could’a taken him. Hell,  _ I _ could’a taken him.”

“Not quite.” Harry pursed his lips, like he wasn’t sure he wanted to tell him what made this guy different, “I could see a gun in his waistband, and a second one strapped to his ankle under his pant leg.” He paused to give Eggsy a second to process that, “The one in his waistband, the one he most likely intended to use, was a tranquilizer gun. I believe he intended to abduct one or both of us.”

And oh, that was actually scary, “Okay. Who was it?”

“I don’t know.” There was clear distaste in Harry’s voice, he was obviously used to having an upper hand.

Finally, the train stopped. They stepped out and Eggsy gasped at the sight, they stood in a room overlooking a  _ fleet _ of vehicles, car and planes spanned out so far there wasn’t a hope of counting them all, “This is incredible.” He breathed, pressing himself to the glass, the fear from their night momentarily forgotten.

Harry curved a hand around his waist and pressed a kiss to the side of Eggsy’s head from behind him, “Your father had the same reaction.” He told him, meeting Eggsy’s smile in the reflection of the mirror, “I’ll show you it one day, we have to go now.”

They walked for what felt like ages through winding grey hallways until they came to a door, it looked like all the other doors, Eggsy wasn’t sure how Harry told them apart, and went inside.

A man sat alone at a conference table inside, he spoke with a Scottish accent, “You brought the boy?” Eggsy straightened at the clear disappointment in the man’s voice, defiant to the end.

“He was with me when it happened, I wasn’t very well going to drop him at home on the way, was I?” Harry bit back, both of them holding no real fire behind their digs. Harry pulled out a chair for Eggsy and took a seat beside him, “Eggsy, meet Merlin.”

Eggsy lifted his chin, feeling every bit out of place with the two men, “So you a wizard?”

Merlin cracked a smile, and Eggsy relaxed a little, “He can stay.” Merlin decided, “I looked at the street footage I could find for the area and I couldn’t match the face to any in our records. However, after you got in the cab he went to a van a street down, they left their plate uncovered. It was registered to this address.”

Merlin slid a piece of paper over the table towards Harry, Eggsy leaned over to look and his stomach dropped, “That’s Bernie’s pub.”

“You’re familiar with it?” Merlin blinked at him and looked at Harry, who had lost all the color in his face, “This is about Eggsy.” He started to type away rapidly at the laptop open on the table.

The silence stretched while they waited, and Eggsy looked to Harry. He was still pale, and his shoulders sat in a tense line, “Harry?”

“Nothings going to happen to you.” Harry said to him, looking distant despite the ferocity behind the statement; Merlin snorted.

“Let me print these, I’ll be a moment.” He excused himself with a look to Harry, who nodded.

When they were alone Harry all but yanked Eggsy into his lap, gathering him up in his arms on the little chair and holding him close, Eggsy couldn’t help but laugh a little, “Harry, no one got me, you don’t gotta freak out.” He soothed, winding his arms around Harry’s shoulders easily, “S’kinda exciting, right? I get to be part of your mission.” He frowned, “Can’t say I’m big on the damsel role though.”

Harry didn’t take to the humor of the situation, “We’re going to have to start your interviews, and move you, possibly your family as well.” He smoothed a hand down Eggsy’s side, taking him in, “I’m afraid things between us are going to be very professional until we figure this out, I can’t risk losing you.”

“That’s okay.” Eggsy leaned over, kissing Harry’s cheek with the hope that it would have the same effect on Harry that the act always had on him, “Long as you’re keeping Mum and Daisy safe too, yeah? Can I ask you for a favor before we get all professional?”

“Anything.”

Eggsy swallowed, blush coloring his cheeks, “Would you… well um.” His blush grew deeper and a small smile picked up the side of Harry’s mouth, “You haven’t kissed me yet.”

Harry leaned in and pressed his lips to Eggsy’s forehead, smiling properly now, “I’ve kissed you plenty.” He teased, tightening his hold on Eggsy’s sides when he grumbled.

“You know what I mean.”

Harry hummed, the danger forgotten for a moment, and dropped his lips to Eggsy’s jaw, then his shoulder, “Can’t say I do, could you enlighten me?”

And oh, alright, this might’ve been doing something for him now, “Harry, you fucking wanker.” He whined, resisting the urge to wiggle his hips, “Kiss me.”

Harry kissed his shoulder again, against the hem of his shirt collar, “I am.”

Eggsy huffed, “On my lips, bruv.” He felt like an idiot.

He felt less like an idiot when one of Harry’s hands came up to cup his cheek, passing his thumb over the curve of it as he leaned in and finally,  _ finally _ , kissed him properly. It was everything he had wanted, a slow, insistent press of his lips that had Eggsy opening up so they could take it further. They kissed for longer than they should’ve pressing into each other in a fucking  _ office _ like some stupid porno. It was fan-fucking-tastic.

A throat being cleared across the room broke them apart, and all three of them looked sufficiently uncomfortable with the interruption, “You’re like a bloody teenager, Galahad.” Merlin scowled, sitting back at the table with a new file.

Eggsy looked at Harry and he smiled, “My codename.” Then he let go of Eggsy so he could return to his own chair, as little as he wanted to.

“Am I gonna get a codename?” He asked, trying to put his attention back on Merlin.

“No.” Merlin, dedicated to his scolding professionalism, pulled out several papers from the file, “Bernie Price, thirty-seven years old, his father was Edward Price.”

Harry seemed to remember why there were there, and sobered, blinking at the page before him in surprise, “Edward Price as in…?”

“Yes.” Merlin didn’t elaborate, and Eggsy looked between the two of them expectantly, “You don’t have clearance yet, boy, you’re lucky I don’t dart you now.”

“Dart me?”

“Amnesia dart.” Harry supplied, engrossed in his reading.

“Like Men in Black?” He asked Merlin, who looked about as eager to engage as a cat staring down a tub of water.

“There’s no aliens at Kingsman.” He scoffed, closing his laptop and straightening, “Take the file home. I, for one, would like to get to bed at some point tonight; we can debrief in the morning. Eggsy, we’ll expect you back here as well, for your vetting.”

When they left Harry insisted on Eggsy staying with him, if only for the night, so he knew he’d be safe. It didn’t take much for Eggsy to agree.

Ever the gentleman, Harry set Eggsy up in a guestroom, gave him a clean shirt to sleep in, and excused himself with directions to the kitchen, bathroom, and Harry’s room, in case he needed something. Eggsy managed to occupy himself with the plain room for an hour before he was creeping out into the hallway. He went to the bathroom, then got himself some water from the kitchen, before he finally gave into himself and walked to Harry’s room, knocking lightly. “Come in.”

Harry was sat up on his bed, documents spread out around him and glasses on to read, “Is everything alright?”

Eggsy shrugged, shifting awkwardly in the doorway, “I couldn’t sleep.”

Harry gathered the papers back into the file and set it on his nightstand, then patted the space beside him, “Come lay down, darling.” He soothed, pulling back the blanket so he could get under as well. He pulled Eggsy in as soon as he sat down, pulling him to lay against Harry’s chest, “I… I don’t want to scare you.” He said softly.

“I’m not scared.” Eggsy tightened his hold on Harry, arms wrapping around his middle while Harry rubbed his back.

“No, love, I mean me, personally. If someone… if I’m ever that close to someone who wishes you harm again I’ll… I have no doubt I’ll kill them.” 

Eggsy waited for the punchline; it didn’t come, “Okay.” He shivered a little from the finality of that, if someone wanted to hurt Eggsy, they’d have to survive Harry first.

“Today, learning that it was you who was at risk, was the scariest moment of my life.” He whispered like he was scared to break the quiet air, “I was scared because I’d never been enraged like that, and I’ve dealt with a lot of terrible people.”

“Harry-”

“I’ve done a lot of morally dubious things, to put it as lightly as I can. That’s not a side of me I’m always proud of.”

Eggsy pushed himself up so he could look Harry straight on, “Harry. Stop. You don’t gotta tell me all that, not yet at least.”

Harry put a hand on Eggsy’s shoulder, smoothing his palm over the soft cotton of his shirt and looking a little lost, “I’ve never had something, or someone, who could be used against me before.” He tugged gently and Eggsy went, it was all too easy to get used to the feeling of being wrapped in Harry’s arms, “I’ve never had to consider my own vulnerabilities before.”

And god, there it was, gathering like tar in the pit of his stomach, “I’m sorry.” A burden, fucking  _ always _ a burden.

“ _ Don’t _ -” Harry caught himself, the severity in his voice rose goosebumps on the back of Eggsy’s neck, they stayed even when Harry forced his voice to soften, “I didn’t tell you that to get an apology, I want you to know your significance.” He swallowed, hands taking a strong grip of Eggsy, you would think the wardrobe across the room was a potential threat with the way he held constant guard over him, “I don’t want you to be scared of me, or anything I might do in front of you, I want you to feel safe with me.” He dropped a kiss to Eggsy’s temple, quick and hesitant, “You will  _ always _ be safe with me.”

It would’ve been really,  _ really _ , easy to roll his eyes and tease Harry for being a super spy, but something caught in throat before he could lift a smile, because the way Harry was looking at him in that moment, he’d never had that before. No one had ever looked at him and thought,  _ him, before anyone else, it’s him _ , and now… now Harry was doing that, willing to kill if it meant Eggsy was safe. Sure, maybe it wasn’t the best way to go about showing affection to your soulmate in most peoples’ eyes, but to Eggsy, after a lifetime of staying as careful and convenient as possible, it felt like everything, “Harry. I’m not scared.”

It seemed to settle the nervous tension in the room and Harry let out a breath, settling against the pillows, “Big day tomorrow, you should get some sleep.”

Eggsy poked his chest, a smile in his voice, “You have a big day too, and you was working when I came in here.”

“Bit of a bad habit, I’m afraid.” Harry turned and grabbed the file, as if just remembering it, “If it’s not too much pressure, I’m going to ask Merlin to rush the vetting process, I do have some questions about this you might be able to help with…” He started to flick through the file, keeping it pointedly out of Eggsy’s sight as he did.

“Excuse me, Agent Gala- what was it?” Eggsy reached up, poor memory not stopping his mischief as he climbed onto Harry’s lap and snatched off his glasses.

“Galahad.” Harry’s voice was nothing but patient, staring with that quiet amusement he kept special for Eggsy, “May I ask what you’re doing, love?”

Eggsy grabbed the file, careful to not look inside, and put on Harry’s glasses, intending to do an  _ excellent _ impression of the older man in front of a blank file folder. Instead, he stopped dead when he put on the glasses and his line of sight filled with little messages, carefully placed LED windows -  _ holy hell this shit was cool _ . A bubble popped up, blinking quickly, and he only looked at it for a second before a small video appeared, seeming to float in the air; it was Merlin, at what looked like a home office of some kind.

“Galahad? I got an alert that your glasses were being - oh for god’s sake.”

“Merlin! Don’t suppose I have clearance for this yet?” The line clicked dead and Eggsy burst into laughter, “Take that as a no.”

“You’re going to get me in trouble.” Harry all but snickered, he didn’t seem too worried about it.

Eggsy grinned and leaned forward, nose almost touching Harry’s, “Quite a bit, if I remember correctly.”

With a huff of a laugh Harry closed the distance and kissed him, moving then quickly so Eggsy was trapped beneath him - and well, you can hardly blame Eggsy for his reaction to that, Harry was so damn  _ fit _ , “More than quite, I’m afraid.” And kissed him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for sticking around! we r finally getting to some plot!


	4. four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no offense but this is some of the most fun ive had writing a fic spies r COOL
> 
> also i don't think ive mentioned this but i dont proof read and i dont review my work so very sorry about typos and continuity errors ajkdhfklas

With all the disgustingly cheesy potential it had, Eggsy’s first morning with Harry was entirely unromantic. He woke with a start to the ringing of his phone at barely five in the morning, his mother frantic after waking up to see he’d disappeared in the night; by the time he was done calming her down and confirming that he was more than safe, Harry had already pressed a kiss to the back of his head and left to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Harry, as it turns out, is one of the biggest bathroom hogs in the history of humanity. Eggsy had time to go downstairs and make them breakfast, eat his, dig through Harry’s closest long enough to find a sweater he could steal without busting at the seams - spies should  _ not _ be so skinny, Eggsy wasn’t even fat! He just tended towards the softer side when he wasn’t working out - and was ready to leave by the time Harry came out, looking a picture of fucking luxury with his hair styled neatly and a thick red dressing gown wrapped around him, “Christ, Harry, we have to leave in like twenty minutes!” 

“I can get dressed in twenty minutes.” He pulled the pieces of a suit one by one from the closet, draping them over his arm, then dropped his robe, clad in nothing but a pair of briefs -  _ christ _ \- and started to dress. He dressed like he was  _ trying _ to work Eggsy up, movements sharp and efficient and looking every part the gentleman spy he was; even with all the ridiculous straps and buttons ( _ sock holsters, _ seriously, did they even really do anything?) he was fully clothed in just over five minutes, confirmed by a glance at his watch and a smug glance in Eggsy’s direction. Eggsy who was a little too busy drooling to be put out about being wrong. Harry’s smug expression grew, and he pressed a thumb to the corner of his own mouth, “You got a little something there, darling.”

Eggsy’s eyes bulged, wiping quickly at the corner of his mouth, it was dry -  _ that bastard _ \- and he scowled, “You were putting on a damn show!”

Harry raised his eyebrows, walking to where Eggsy was waiting by the bedroom door and catching him by the hips so he could tug at the edge of the sweater, “Certainly an earned show after you decided to steal this, hm?”

With a flush, Eggsy looked down, “I didn’t bring nothing to change into, didn’t want to give a bad impression today.” He answered honestly, sounding meek. He knew, truly, that Harry wasn’t upset with him, didn’t seem capable of it, but he always had to bare his neck, it was more than a little engrained.

“You’d stun them in a paper bag.” Harry tutted, knocking lightly under his chin so Eggsy would look up, “It’ll only be Merlin, I don’t think he’d mind if you wanted to wear your own clothes.” He paused, dropping gaze from Eggsy’s to appraise him hungrily, “Though that sweater  _ does _ suit you well.”

Eggsy rolled his eyes, smiling softly and giving Harry a light shove, “You’ve got soulmate goggles, ain’t nothing in your wardrobe that fits me right.” Harry gave a little laugh in response, quirking his brow.

“Soulmate goggles?”

Eggsy grinned, looks like that fancy upbringing didn’t teach Harry  _ everything,  _ “Yeah, y’know, it’s how you’re always gonna think I look good, ‘cause we’re soulmates and all. Mum taught me ‘bout ‘em. Used to tuck me into bed at night and tell me all about how once I saw my soulmate, she’d be the prettiest thing I’d ever seen.” He winced at little at the words, shrugging, “Won’t say she got it all wrong, you’re definitely the most handsome guy I’d ever seen.”

Harry gasped, pretending to look affronted, “Are you implying that you don’t think I’m pretty?”

Eggsy laughed, a big full laugh, and shook his head, pulling from Harry’s arms so he could pull him towards the front door, “We’re going to be late. Drama queen.”

By the time they got to the tailor shop, Eggsy was all jitters, he knew Harry could see the nervous tremors in his hands, and was keeping a hand on Eggsy’s back while they walked in to steady him. They nodded a quiet good morning to the men preparing the shop for opening, and went into the dressing room from the night before.

Harry moved away long enough to get the thing moving, then turned back and frowned, stilling Eggsy’s hands from where they’d been picking at the skin on the edge of his thumbnail, “You really have nothing to be nervous about, I doubt you have any intentions of spilling the secret of Kingsman.” His voice was calm and even, and it helped to settle Eggsy a bit. He dropped his forehead against Harry’s chest with a heavy sigh.

“I’m sorry.” He blurted suddenly, looking up, “I’m honestly freaking the  _ fuck _ out, Harry. I don’t test well, what if I say the wrong thing? What if I end up makin’ it sound like I’m part of Bernie’s… whatever the fuck Bernie has going on? What if they say I’m not trustworthy and that’s it, poof! No more Harry for me!” He stopped short and took in a deep breath, he and Harry looked equally surprised by his outburst.

“Eggsy…” Harry’s voice was soft, sad and a little confused, “What on Earth made you think…” He took Eggsy’s face in both of his hands and kissed his nose, “Darling boy, this is an  _ evaluation _ . Merlin just wants to figure out how much you can safely know. No one’s going to seperate us, and you’re certainly not on trial.”

“Oh.” Warmth spread over his cheeks at the obvious truth of it, good  _ lord  _ he was thick, “It was just... you said ‘interviews’ and Merlin said ‘vetting’, made it sound so serious.” The elevator slowed to a stop and Harry kissed him quick before stepping back to start towards the waiting train.

“Well, it is a set of interviews, that’s the evaluation process. Merlin… has a stick up his arse; I’m afraid it makes everything come across exceptionally pretentious.” Eggsy snorted and Harry shot him a look, “What?”

“ _ I’m afraid it makes everything come across exceptionally pretentious. _ ” He said in his very best impression of Harry’s posh accent, “You ain’t really sound like one to talk, babe.” They settle down onto plush seats before the train shoots off towards Kingsman’s headquarters, Harry looks pleased despite the insult, happy that Eggsy’s relaxed, his weakly founded fears easily put to rest.

When they arrive, Merlin is waiting for them at the train stop, clipboard in hand and looking just the same as he did the night before, “You get any sleep last night? I don’t think you even changed.” Harry chided, and Eggsy looked up, confused.

“Sure he did.”

“Of course I changed.” He and Merlin spoke at the same time, and two pairs of eyes were on Eggsy quickly, both equally surprised, “Elaborate on that.” Merlin instructed him, and Eggsy felt compelled to answer.

“Oh, well it was just at the bar, regulars went through all kinds of highs and lows, it helped them out a bit if someone could tell so… I learned to notice the little things is all. Guess I forgot not everyone does.” He shrugged, scratching the back of his neck and feeling shy, Merlin shook his head, looking displeased.

“Nae, lad,  _ how _ did you know?” As Merlin spoke his orders Eggsy couldn’t help but worry this was  _ part _ of the ‘evaluation’. He glanced at Harry, and he was watching with interest for Eggsy’s answer, so he gave it.

“Your shirt collar and tie are ironed, even if it you didn’t sleep in ‘em, it ain’t gonna stay that crisp all day and night. And you’re sweater’s different, same kind, but this one’s older I think, been through the wash a few more times. And you changed your socks, they was black yesterday, now they’re brown.” He bit his lip, looking between the two for their reactions.

Harry was looking at him with delighted surprised, and Merlin chuckled lightly, “It might be time for you to retire, Galahad, being shown up by that pretty young thing.” Eggsy flushed at the words, but Harry sulked and rolled his eyes playfully enough that he knew there was no heat behind them.

When Harry left and Merlin led Eggsy to the office they’d be in, Eggsy bounded along beside him, “So, Mister Wizard, you gonna make me spy now that you know my eyes’re sharp?”

Merlin cast a side eyed glance at him and kept his frown firm on, “No.”

Eggsy followed him into the room, sitting down on the armchair in front of the desk while Merlin pulled up whatever it was he needed to know Eggsy wasn’t a secret super villain, “Guess it’ll take more than a change of clothes to get me a codename, huh?”

Merlin rolled his eyes, clicking away, “You won’t be getting a codename at all.” He stopped, typed quickly before reading over whatever he’d found, “Juvenile charges, what happened?” In an instant, Eggsy’s playful demeanor vanished and he tensed in his chair, shrugging, “We just like to rule out potential threats for you. You’re under Kingsman protection now.” It was the first time Merlin had really talked to him without sounding like he was tolerating a child, voice level and serious.

“It was Dean - um, my stepfather - he had me doing runs for him ‘fore he kicked me out, uh, drugs most of the time, sometimes money. Got caught with some pills, didn’t even test my blood, just charged me with possession and were done with me. I couldn’t turn Dean in when he was paying rent for mum and the baby, so I had to say they was mine.” It was too easy to be honest when Merlin looked so passive about the information, no pity, no worry, he just listened. Eggsy had heard therapy was like that, you just started telling the truth like it was easy; freaked him out a little to be honest.

“I see.” Merlin went silent again, typing away, Eggsy wished he could see the screen so he had something to do while he waited, “There’s no record of your residency at Bernie Price’s pub, when did that start?”

“My eighteenth birthday, Dean kicked me out, I was lucky I met Bernie.” He paused and cringed, “Maybe not  _ that _ lucky.”

“We can have someone take you to collect your things.” Merlin moved to his clipboard, it must’ve been hooked up with some kind of screen because he tapped on it like a tablet.

“No need, he kicked me out soon as I met Harry. Said he didn’t want to be involved in crime, cause I couldn’t say what Harry did to get me off the charges for Dean.” He snorted a little and shook his head, “Guess that wasn’t really the problem.”

Merlin nodded, tapped something else into his clipboard before returning to the computer, “Harry’s insisting on a full investigation into Price, his family has some… history, with Kingsman, and soulmate protocol permits protective measures so, we’ll find out how you ended up in his care.”

“He offered me a place to stay, I was drunk and homeless, and he said he knew me from around the neighbourhood, don’t need an investigation for that.” He was going to have to talk to Harry about the extreme lengths he was taking just for Eggsy’s sake - he was sure Kingsman had other, better, things to do.

“He knew you?” Eggsy nodded, “There might be a reason for that, we’ll have to look into it. Now, there is a standard part of this, I’m going to ask you some questions, I already know the answers to them, all you have to do is tell the truth.”

“What if I lie?”

Merlin frowned, “We register you as untrustworthy in the database, all information regarding Kingsman, and Harry’s involvement, won’t be available to you. When he goes away on a mission you won’t know how long he’s expected to be away, you won’t be informed of any changes in that schedule, and you won’t know whether or not he’s okay until he walks through the door, or I show up to deliver bad news. And you won’t be permitted back to HQ, or inside any Kingsman shop. There’s a good chance we’ll bug you as well.”

Eggsy swallowed,  _ Jesus _ , “Hope I get all the answers right.”

“Me too. Have you ever used any drugs for recreational purposes, be it willingly or otherwise?”

“Yeah.”

“Please elaborate in your answers, Eggsy.”

“Right, sorry, pot - uh, marijuana - when I was a teenager, with friends and stuff. Dean never gave me nothing I knew about, not addicted to anything.”

Merlin seemed satisfied by that and typed something in, “Have you ever participated in the distribution of illegal drugs?”

“You know I did, ran stuff for Dean but nothing more.”

“Very good.” Merlin tapped away, pulling up the next question, “Were you convicted of any crimes after the age of eighteen?”

“No.” The evaluation was… really boring. It went on for a couple hours before Merlin finally seemed ready to sign off in agreement that Eggsy wasn’t eager to spread Kingsman secrets.

“There’s one more step, all you need to do is sit here, each of our agents are going to step behind that-” He pointed to a wide mirror along the wall, “Two way mirror, if none of them recognize you from anything they’ve been previously involved in, then you’ll be registered for basic clearance.”

“And if they recognize me?”

“Then we’ll begin a full scale investigation on you to learn what exactly your history truly is, and bar you from gaining any clearance for life.” Merlin leveled a weighted look on him, “You’d have to have lied from the moment you stepped in here to not pass this step, have you?”

“No! It’s only been the truth, I swear!”

“Relax, Eggsy.” Merlin put a hand on his shoulder as he started out the door, “I didn’t think you had, this’ll take about ten minutes, then I’ll be in to collect you.”

He left and Eggsy sat up straight, looking right at the mirror and waiting. Longest ten minutes of his  _ life _ .

When the whole thing was over and done with (and Eggsy had signed what felt like three hundred confidentiality agreements), he was invited to get a break from the gray walls of the lower level offices and explore the outdoor grounds - he’d need an escort for any indoor exploring, but he was sure Harry wanted to show him the good stuff anyway.

The property itself was fucking  _ massive _ , Merlin had assured him he was good to wander to his heart’s content, and he’d reach a wall at the property line, but Eggsy couldn’t even start to see the boundary to begin with, so he stuck close enough to the manor to keep from getting lost.

It wasn’t really any fun  _ outside _ the secret spy building, but he managed to kill time well enough, looking at the flower beds and kicking up neatly trimmed grass. He was in the middle of sucking a spot of blood on his thumb from thorn off a rose he’d poked at when he was approached by a man in a suit - one look told him he must’ve been another agent, the suit looked just as fancy as Harry’s, and he looked as relaxed as someone who’d grown up with an abundance of wealth, “Mr. Unwin?”

Eggsy cringed and wiped his finger on his pant leg, “You can call me Eggsy.” He stuck his other hand out and the man shook, “You are?”

“James, but I go by Lancelot around here.” He smiled and it was warm enough that Eggsy let himself relax a little, “I don’t want to overstep but… I was in the same round of trainees as your father.”

Eggsy paled,  _ fuck _ they all knew about him didn’t they? The washed up estates kid that failed his father’s legacy, “Oh.”

“I just wanted to say, he was a good man, and I’m sure he’d be relieved to see you with Harry, they were quite close.” He laughed, loud and jovial, at the face Eggsy pulled, “Close in friendship  _ only _ , I assure you. There have been bets around the agency that Harry didn’t even have a mark, he’d never pursued so much as a friendship that any of us have seen. Unless you count Merlin as a friend.”

This time Eggsy laughed, and his smile was genuine when he replied, “Think that might be a bit of a reach.”

“Harry’s always been so prim and proper, I always thought his soulmate would be too, I have to admit, you surprised me.” He looked Eggsy over and he flushed, you can take the boy out of the slums and all, he supposed, Harry’s sweater wasn’t going to hide who he was, “I don’t think he’s used to a challenge, but do come, I was sent to collect you, Harry will be done with Arthur in a few minutes and I think he’d be very pleased if you were waiting for him.”

Eggsy’s jitters were back in an instant, now excited rather than nervous, and it took all the self control he possessed to not bolt ahead and instead take the walk at James’ leisurely pace. Finally, they stopped in front of a set of heavy double doors, the upper levels of the place were  _ nice _ , it looked like the kind of house a fancy person lived at, nothing like the office building it really stood as. James took his leave and after hardly a minute of waiting, Harry came out of the set of doors, looking exhausted to say the least.

He started to walk down the hall without even noticing Eggsy so he hurried behind him to catch up, “Harry!”

Harry turned quick, and his expression softened at the sight of Eggsy, tugging him in immediately, “Were you waiting long?” Eggsy shook his head and Harry pressed his nose into Eggsy’s hair, taking a deep breath, “I missed you.”

“Missed ya’ too. You sound tired.” He pulled back, only enough to look up at Harry’s face, frowning at the way his features seemed to drag themselves down.

“I can take a room full of armed men  _ much _ easier than I can handle a few hours with Arthur.” He caught Eggsy’s hand where it was smoothing out the lapel of his jacket, lifting it to press his lips against his knuckles, “Though it is well worth it to have you greet me afterwards.”

“James - er, Lancelot, said you would think so, came and found me so I could be here.” He grinned at the pleased surprised on Harry’s face.

“I’ll have to thank him for that, I was hoping to introduce the two of you.” Harry pulled away properly, Eggsy’s hand in his, and started to walk down the hall, “Are you hungry? The on site staff is  _ very _ impressive.”

“I could eat.”

Eggsy should’ve realized, with all the class and grace that Harry carried himself with, that  _ very impressive _ was going to be the understatement of the damn century. It was a fucking restaurant, tableclothes and everything, and a bar against the far wall with a bartender that wore a  _ bowtie _ . He’d never worn anything fancier than a polo to work - and most times it was a t-shirt or hoodie.

After they were seated - because an employee canteen obviously had to have a hostess - and the day’s menu was passed to each of them, Eggsy was leaning forward in his seat, “Lancelot said you was really close to my dad, you never said that.”

“Really? I must’ve mentioned it.” Harry didn’t look up from his menu, “The braised salmon looks good, what are you getting?”

Eggsy rolled his eyes and scanned over the menu for Harry’s sake, “Yup, salmon sounds aces. What was he like?”

“The salmon? I imagine he was very average, as far as salmon go.” Harry was smiling, the expression only grew at the way Eggsy rolled his eyes, “A bit scrappy, he wanted to do good by his family, so he joined the army. I had been keeping an eye on military trainees, I didn’t have any family of my own when the Lancelot position opened, and he caught my eye - exceptional test scores - so I approached him and made my proposal.” Harry paused when someone came by to take their order, just long enough to ask for two orders of the salmon.

“You were like his mentor?”

“Yes, in a way. I helped him understand the rules of etiquette, our Arthur didn’t approve of my choice in him, he cares far too much about the monetary value of a person. I saw the courage and loyalty Kingsman strives for in your father, and I taught him how to show it best.” Harry reached over and took Eggsy’s hand, looking nervous now, maybe ashamed, “Arthur is going to want to meet you, eventually, he won’t be kind to you, he wasn’t to your father.”

Eggsy’s chest tightened, “Right.” Of course Harry looked like he was ashamed,  _ Eggsy _ was his soulmate, the reflection of Harry’s heart, a stupid boy with no value, on the arm of a Kingsman agent, “I’ll try not to embarrass you.”

Harry frowned, leaned back when their food arrived but didn’t let go of Eggsy’s hand, “You couldn’t possibly embarrass me.” He gave his hand one quick squeeze before pulling away so they could eat, Eggsy suddenly didn’t feel very hungry, “If you’re nervous, I can give you some lessons before.”

“Can we start tonight?” His appetite dwindled further when he looked at the array of utensils on the table, how many forks did someone need to eat a piece of fish? He watched Harry, picked up only the things he used.

“You copy very convincingly, it shouldn’t take us long, you won’t be having a meal with him.” He winked, lifting the small fork he’d used to start on the fish, the one Eggsy was using as well, “But for reference, this is a dessert fork, you should never use this to eat the main course.” He put down his fork and selected the right one, running Eggsy through the rules of proper dining while he followed along.

“Harry, this is all well and good.” He started, while refolding his napkin  _ again _ to learn how to make a straight crease - they’d been spending long enough on it that they’d finished the food and had it taken away, “But if I’m not eating with Arthur, shouldn’t we do the important stuff first? Like how to make me talk posh like you do?”

Harry frowned, reaching across to adjust Eggsy’s fingers so he lined the edges of the cloth up correctly, “One’s accent has nothing to do with whether or not they are a gentleman. You talk fine.”

A blush spread over Eggsy’s cheeks and he opened his mouth to argue that,  _ no, he most definitely does not talk ‘fine’, he talks like a fucking chav,  _ but was interrupted when Merlin approached their table, disapproving gaze as well fitted as ever, “Galahad, what are you still doing here? You’ve been cleared to head home for over an hour.”

“Eggsy wanted to learn some table manners.” Harry explained, gesturing to where Eggsy had abandoned his napkin, it was covered in creases from different folds he’d been practicing.

Merlin picked it up and held it open with a frown, “Don’t you have napkins to ruin at home?”

“S’my fault, I was nervous about meeting Arthur, so Harry was helpin’ me learn to be a proper gentleman.” Merlin’s frown deepened and Eggsy ducked his head, “Just don’t wanna embarrass him y’know?”

Harry matched Merlin’s frown and was no doubt gearing himself up to insist, again, that he couldn’t be embarrassed by Eggsy, but he was stopped by four simple words, “He waived the meeting.”

“Excuse me?” Eggsy blinked twice at the rage in Harry’s voice, “On what grounds?”

Merlin actually cringed, “He said there were more pressing matters for Kingsman to attend to.”

“Bullshit.” Harry scowled, sinking back in his chair, “As soon as he has a free moment within work hours, please schedule us in.”

“Is it a big deal? This oughta be a good thing, right? Now I don’t gotta make any impressions.” Both men looked at Eggsy with such tangible disagreement that Eggsy couldn’t help but feel very, incredibly, stupid for the suggestion at all.

“It’s an insult.” Harry scoffed, voice flat.

“A dismissal at best.” Merlin agreed, voice solemn while he poked at his clipboard, probably looking at Arthur’s schedule, “He’ll be free in two days. You want me to write you in?”

“Yes, that’s perfect, and Eggsy?” Harry smiled, “Forget everything and anything I just taught you. I’m Kingman’s longest standing agent, if he won’t extend the courtesy of an invitation, I hardly think he should expect manners from either of us.”

Eggsy grinned, shivered a little with the excitement of being a right  _ bastard _ to Harry’s boss, “You suggesting we teach him a lesson?”

Harry pulled a file from the briefcase he’d left on the floor, it had Bernie’s name on the front, “Very much so.” He pushed the file towards Eggsy, “I’ll have you look over this until then, so we might have something to rub in his face as well.”

Eggsy opened the file - he had  _ clearance _ \- and winked at Harry, “Is it bad to say this is the hottest thing I’ve ever seen you do?”

Merlin, still standing right in front of them, groaned, “Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sometimes the best way to write a kingsman fic is to say fuck chester king and move on
> 
> anyway thank u to everyone sticking w the fic!! ur feedback has been SO nice


	5. five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is shorter than usual but it felt like a natural stopping point! I hope yall enjoy, sorry i dont proof read lmao

That afternoon, Eggsy sat in Harry’s living room and read a file on the life of Bernie Price. Harry had gone up to his office to work on something, research for a mission James was readying to fly out for, and had warned Eggsy that the file didn’t tell them much; he really hadn’t been exaggerating. Bernie had always been quiet about his personal life, Eggsy always figured it was because it was just none of his damn business, Bernie didn’t ask about him, he wouldn’t ask about Bernie, kind of thing.

Turns out he came from a couple of generations of criminals, and the bad kind, not the kind that swiped baby formula from the Tesco down the road. Human trafficking, illegal weapons dealing, even an allusion to Kingsman stepping in on something with his father - he didn’t have  _ that _ much clearance - but Bernie was clean from all of it. Nothing could be traced back to him except that van - like, genuinely  _ nothing _ , there wasn’t so much as a parking ticket on the guy.

He spent an hour starring a file that only gave him more questions before he’d had enough and pushed off the couch to wander up to Harry’s office. He knocked lightly on the door and peeked his head in, “Busy?”

“A little, Lancelot is on the line.” Harry didn’t look up, typing away at his computer, “He says hello.”

Eggsy wandered in, he hadn’t been in Harry’s office before, the decor was… odd, he’d ask later, but otherwise it held pretty standard to any home office, “Just wanted to give this back to you.” He set the file down on Harry’s desk, “If it’s okay, I’m gonna pop over and see Mum and the baby, make sure they’re doing alright.”

“Of course, will you be back tonight?”

“Think so, couch isn’t so comfy.” He shrugged, leaned in and pressed a kiss to Harry’s cheek, “I’ll text ya before it gets too late.”

Without looking up, Harry lifted a hand to squeeze Eggsy’s arm, the only affection he wasn’t too busy to spare, “Lancelot flies out tomorrow, he wants to know if you’d like to have dinner when he’s back? Shouldn’t be more than a few weeks, you can talk about your father, they were good friends.”

“Sounds aces, can’t wait.” He stopped at the doorway to look back, and grinned when Harry finally looked up to meet his gaze, “See ya.”

Eggsy all but bolted down the stairs and out the door, and kept on walking straight past the car that sat outside even though he’d been told by Harry  _ many _ times that it was there for him to use just as much as it was there for Harry, he didn’t want to risk getting caught, because when he reached his neighborhood and stood at the road that could take him to his old home, he turned and started towards a more recent one instead, Bernie’s pub.

Bernie was at the bar when Eggsy entered the old building, and he smiled, “Eggsy! Didn’t think I’d get to see ya again so soon.” He was drying dishes with an old rag, filling the rack of cups for that night, “You want a drink, son?”

Eggsy’s shoulders dropped and he sat at the bar, for three years this was home, Bernie - distant as he was - was like a father to him, and to him, three years was a long time to have a father. He’d never had that closeness with anyone he could remember before, maybe a bit, with Dean at the very start, but that was more excitement at the prospect of a father figure, “I would kill for a drink, Bernie, thanks.”

There was nothing evil about the way Bernie poured him a pint and pushed it across the bar, nothing evil about the he dipped back into the kitchen to get Eggsy a plastic wrapped sandwich, nothing evil about the ham sandwich itself. Maybe the family didn’t fit the man. “How’re things going with that soulmate of yours, the one that you can’t tell me anything about but definitely isn’t a criminal.” He leaned against the bar and smiled teasingly at Eggsy. It just didn’t seem like Bernie was capable of doing something bad.

“Good, real good.” He couldn’t help the smile,  _ god _ he was a goner, “He’s teaching me how to be a gentleman like him, I’m folding napkins like a bloody pro.”

“You deserve some good.” Bernie poured himself a drink, knocked his head to a table and went when Eggsy followed him, “It’s been a long time coming for you, I’d say.”

Eggsy frowned, took a bite of his sandwich and then talked with his mouth full because manners didn’t apply here, “C’mon, you was good, Bernie, don’t know where I’d be without ya.”

“I hardly did anything, just got a free bartender out of the kid on hard times, that doesn’t make me a hero.” Bernie took a long drink and shifted, uncomfortable with the topic, “How’s your mum?”

“Fan- _ fucking _ -tastic, Bernie, Dean’s in the hole for good.” He grinned like a madman, “I gotta get a job, help her with rent, but she’s done with him, I think Daisy’s young enough she might not even be messed up like the rest of us.” 

Bernie sat up, “Work here.”

Eggsy tensed immediately, it took some effort to keep it from showing, “Here? You kicked me out.”

“For pay, I mean.” Bernie sat back, he didn’t really look like he was planning anything, like he was doing much more than offering a job to the kid he took in a few years ago, “You won’t tell me about your boyfriend, fine, so you can’t live here, but you helped out a lot around here. I can probably give you enough to pay your mum’s bills, with a little extra to keep the baby happy.”

“Shit, that’s… a good offer.” There was literally no reason to say no.  _ Fuck _ , he couldn’t think of a reason to say no. “I don’t know what to say.”

“Then say yes. I don’t wanna train some brat that doesn’t want to be here, you know how to run the place, and you work hard.”

Eggsy realized with dawning horror, that he and Harry were going to argue about this, and then that Harry and Merlin, or  _ Arthur _ , were going to argue about this. Because this got him in, “Yes.” He smiled, forced it to reach his eyes, “Fuck, this means so much to me Bernie, you have no idea.”

Bernie smiled and for just a second Eggsy thought he saw something else, a twitch in his expression, “You can start tomorrow night, come in at four?”

“I’ll be here.” Eggsy stuffed the rest of his sandwich into his mouth and stood, wiping his hands on his pants before sticking his hand out for Bernie to shake, “I gotta go check in on mum, thanks again, really.”

Bernie stood with him, took one look at Eggsy’s hand, and pulled him into a hug, “Don’t let that posh soulmate of yours let you forget what we’re like out here, I’m not shaking your hand, son.” Eggsy sunk into the hug, wrapped his arms around Bernie, and prayed to whoever was out there that the vehicle records were just  _ wrong _ .

He really did go see his mum afterwards, had a tea party with Daisy while he told her that he had gotten a job and it was going to be enough to keep a roof over their head. He even showed Daisy how to hold the plastic tea cup like a  _ proper lady,  _ which was enough to keep her busy the whole time he was there. The sun had barely started going down when he’d texted Harry that he was heading back.

The house was quiet when he got in, and he found Harry reading in the den, two cups of tea steaming on the coffee table. It gave him a warm feeling he hadn’t gotten used to yet, to come home to someone like that, “Hey.”

“How are the girls?” Harry placed a bookmark in his place and set the book aside, reaching out for Eggsy, who joined him easily, settling against Harry’s side and grabbing the tea left for him along the way.

“They’re great, I showed Dais’ some of the stuff you were teaching me, she went nuts for it, now I’m supposed to learn how to do a ‘real’ curtsey so she can learn.” He laughed a little, shaking his head at the mental image that drew up.

Harry laughed right along with him, and pressed a kiss to his forehead, “One of the other agents has a niece who just graduated finishing school, maybe I can bribe her to babysit.”

“Oh, god, she’d go mental. That’d be sick, Harry.” Eggsy smiled up at him but it felt strained, guilt knocking at his conscious over how he  _ really _ spent the day, “Hey, Harry, there’s something I need to-”

“And Bernie? How’s he doing?” Harry’s voice was so calm, level and patient like Eggsy hadn’t lied to his  _ face. _

Eggsy’s stomach sank like a rock and his face dropped before the realization took over, “How did you know I saw Bernie?”

“I could have guessed it easy enough, you were practically running for the door when you came up to see me.” He rubbed his hand over Eggsy’s back, bringing it up to his shoulder and picking something off his sleeve, where he’d squeezed his arm earlier, “The tracker helped.”

“You  _ bugged _ me?” He turned to look at Harry’s face, trying to keep from being angry if only because he  _ did _ lie first, but still, the principal.

“A precaution, I assure you, just in case something happened when you were over there.” He fidgeted with the little chip, then slipped it into his pocket, like it wasn’t a big deal, like he didn’t just put a  _ tracker _ on his  _ soulmate _ . “I wish you would’ve talked to me, that was dangerous.”

Eggsy spluttered, jerking back and out of Harry’s arms, “You wish  _ I’d  _ talked to  _ you _ ?” His face twisted up, indignant rage was always one of his vices, “You can’t just microchip me like I’m your fucking pet, Harry. I got you an in, Bernie wants to hire me back on, and I said yes.”

Now Harry looked mad, and not the bratty fit Eggsy liked to put on, no, he was really upset, “You agreed to work for him?”

The even level of his voice sent a shiver down Eggsy’s spine, but he bit back anyway, “I start tomorrow night.”

“Unbelievable.” Harry laughed bitterly and pinched the bridge of his nose, “This is an open investigation, Eggsy, he tried to  _ kidnap _ you.”

“So?” Eggsy stood up so he could pace the room, he didn’t get why he was being  _ lectured _ , he hadn’t done anything wrong, “Put that microchip on me and let him try again! Isn’t this what you do for a living?”

Harry stood, red in the face, “Yes, this is what  _ I _ do! Not you!” He took a breath and Eggsy stopped moving, watching the anger in his eyes warily, “We haven’t set up for baiting, we haven’t pulled together resources for a rescue, there was no  _ planning _ . How am I supposed to keep you safe if you run off to play spy like a child every time you get the chance?”

By the time Harry was finished he was shouting and Eggsy took a step back, the anger he’d pulled up had dissipated and left him feeling small in the face of Harry’s rage. This wasn’t an anger he knew, he didn’t know if he should run away or bite back just as fiercely, but every instinct he’d built growing up was telling him the same thing:  _ get out of there _ .

“I’m not some pretty boy you can keep on your arm while you save the day, Harry.” His voice was quiet, stone flat, and he turned back towards the front hall to put his shoes back on, “I’m going to my mum’s place.”

Harry followed behind him, “Wait, I didn’t mean to raise my voice at you, Eggsy, I’m sorry.” He was doing a bad job at calming himself down but  _ trying _ so obviously that Eggsy almost wanted to stay. Almost.

“I need some space, I don’t… I’m not a child, and I’m not  _ playing _ , I was trying to help.” He turned long enough to look Harry in the eye, ignored all the parts of him that wanted so  _ badly _ to go to him and feel safe, even if it was Harry himself he wanted to feel safe from, “Soulmates, yeah? It’ll get sorted, kinda has to, but not tonight. Okay?”

Harry’s shoulders dropped and he nodded, pulling the tracker out of his pocket and holding it out to Eggsy, “Will you wear it tomorrow? For my sake?”

After a moment of hesitation Eggsy grabbed the tracker and nodded, leaving without another word. He was only halfway home when his phone rang with an unknown number, “Hello?”

“Eggsy, it’s Merlin.” The Scottish brogue was unmistakable, and Eggsy forced up a grin.

“The wizard himself! Have you finally decided to give me a codename?”

He could hear the sigh come through from the other end, “No, I just finished speaking to Harry, he’s a bit of an idiot, isn’t he?”

“You could say that.” The fake smile and playful tone vanished in Eggsy’s voice, gut heavy from the return to the topic.

“Well, I pride myself on  _ not _ being an idiot, I’ll send a car to your mum’s house tomorrow morning, you’re going to need more than a tracker in your arsenal if you plan to spend quality time with a dangerous man, and we just happen to have a very well stocked armory.” Merlin sounded like he was grinning something evil, and Eggsy couldn’t help but match the expression with delight.

Now  _ this _ was going to be cool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, i really appreciate your comments and feedback!


	6. six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter REALLY fought w me so please be gentle!! on the upside it's a fairly long one!

Eggsy doesn’t tell his mum about the fight. He was worried he wouldn’t have a choice, that the sight of her kind face would having him bursting into tears the second she he opened the door. But he didn’t cry, and he didn’t collapse at the weight of being away from Harry, he was actually… okay.

He made up an easy excuse that Harry was busy with work, so he’d come back to spend the night with the girls, but it was late, and Daisy was already in bed, so his mum helped him set up the couch and they went to sleep.

The next morning was an early start, and not by choice, just after six a heavy hand rapped on the door, and Eggsy answered with the chain still drawn while his mom stood by groggily in watch, “Yeah, what?”

“Sorry to bother you, sir, I’ve been sitting outside for the past thirty minutes, is this Mr. Unwin’s address?” The man at the door was dressed just like the driver for Harry’s car and Eggsy sighed, he was going to have to talk to Merlin about what counted as a ‘morning pickup’. Grumpy and tired as he was, Eggsy pulled on some clothes and headed to Kingsman headquarters.

Merlin met him at the front, the bags under his eyes and the creases in his jumper told Eggsy it had been a rough night, “Christ, Merlin, six in the morning? You look like shit.”

Merlin squinted at his greeting, “I could say the same for you. Though it’s hardly _ my _ fault, Harry had me up half the night. _ You _,” He pointed an angry stylus pen at Eggsy, “have caused me quite a bit of trouble.”

Eggsy pulled a face at the call back to the words on his arm, now that he’s had it said to him by the first person meant to, fate doesn’t intervene with anyone else’s choice of words, “Sorry, I _ was _ trying to help.”

“Aye.” Merlin led them down the hall, to a room locked with a keypad, “It would’ve been a good move, _ if _ ye were an agent. Either way, we have to work with it now, Arthur’s having a fit over this becoming a field mission, he’s insisted we aren’t to give you anything more than necessary to protect yourself.” He pressed in a code and the door slid open, even the guilt over the mess he’d made couldn’t stop Eggsy’s awe.

The room was almost alarmingly well organized, like a walk-in closet of weapons, and Eggsy gawked, “Holy _ fuck _.” Merlin gave him a look and his cheeks pinked, “C’mon, how do you get used to this?”

“It’s easier than you think.” He walked to a half table pressed against one of the walls and opened the small box sitting on top of it, “This is what Harry and I spent last night doing, your… work shoes, I suppose.” He pulled out a pair of _ the _ most fantastic trainers Eggsy had ever seen in his _ life _.

Gaudy Adidas sneakers complete with fucking _ wings _ , “These are brilliant, Merlin, Christ, look at ‘em.” He snatched them from Merlin’s hands, they felt a little heavier than they ought to be but he couldn’t complain as he turned them in his hands, new shoes were always _ gorgeous _, crisp and white, “I can’t wear these to work, some drunk’s gonna get sick or somethin’ and they’ll be ruined.”

“You’re going to want to try them on.” Merlin waited until he sat and tied up the shoes, then nodded, “And knock your heels together twice.” Eggsy did and and a blade shot out of the left toe, he blinked at it, “It’s coated in a powerful paralytic, styled after our agents’ shoes, do not touch it, but if something should happen, a knick from that should disable anyone long enough for us to send an agent out to you.”

Eggsy stared down at the blade, nervous now, “How do I put it back in the shoe?”

Merlin pressed the curved toe of his shoe against the wall, Eggsy stood to mimic the action and the blade slid easily back into its hiding spot, “Very carefully.” Merlin went back to the box, and pulled out a lighter, it was a run of the mill, not even a Bic, and a pack of smokes, “This is your panic button, if you get a bad feeling while you’re there, take a smoke break, the bottom of the lighter pushes in, it’ll let us know if you need help, Harry gave you a tracker?” Eggsy fished around in his jacket and passed it over, Merlin nodded, “It’ll activate this as well, to give us a GPS and an audio feed.”

“Feel like a real spy doing all this.” Eggsy twisted the lighter around in his hands, then turned a sly smile up at Merlin, “Don’t suppose this gets me a codename?”

Merlin sighed heavily and leveled an amused glare on Eggsy, “I want you to know, from the bottom of my very small, very cold heart, that I will be spending the rest of my career doing everything I can to prevent you from getting a codename.”

“That’s just cruel.” Eggsy pouted, going back to the little bench he first sat at so he could take the shoes off and put his old ones back on, he tucked everything back into the box and shifted from foot to foot, hesitating as they readied to leave, “I don’t suppose… um, is Harry working today?”

Merlin rolled his eyes and opened a door across the room, it was on the far wall opposite the door they’d come in, “I told him you’d ask, this way.”

The walk was tedious; Eggsy hadn’t been to the place enough to really have a clue where they were going, and Merlin wasn’t one for small talk, so they walked in silence until they got to the upper levels, where the offices were laid out in stretches of oversized rooms with wide windows. 

Merlin pointed him towards an open doorway and took his leave, so Eggsy approached it alone, white knuckling the banker’s box in his hands when Harry came into his line of sight, working away on his computer. He knocked one of his knuckles against the open door and smiled sheepishly when Harry looked up, “Hey.”

Harry clicked something quick on his computer and stood, “Did you want to sit?”

“Nah, just came by to thank you for the shoes.” He stepped around the desk after dropping the box onto the chair Harry offered, and wrapped his arms around Harry’s middle, “I don’t like fighting with you.” He mumbled against the smooth material of his suit.

Harry froze for only a moment before he returned the hug, pressing his face to the top of Eggsy’s hair, “I shouldn’t have bugged you without discussing it with you first.” He laughed at his own apology with a shake of his head, “It really sounds obvious when I say it out loud, I don’t know what I was thinking.”

It was hard to resist a smile, “Yeah, well, you’re a bit of an idiot.” Eggsy tipped his head back so he could grin up at Harry and, unable to help himself, pressed up to give him a kiss, “I’m sorry I snuck off without talking to you, m’not used to someone worrying ‘bout me.”

A warm hand came up to cup Eggsy’s jaw, and Harry looked at him with such fondness goosebumps rose on his skin, “And I’m not used to having someone to worry about.” He kissed Eggsy’s forehead softly, “We both have some learning to do.”

It was so easy to relax into Harry, it was like breathing, “I shouldn’t’ve left.”

“I’m no professional at this, but I think it’s quite alright for you to need space.” The words hit like a freight train. He’d never considered that, that his needs would be okay, or even bottom ground acceptable, he always imagined a relationship took sacrifice, and you held onto the good when it came, he hadn’t realized it would feel so much like going home - moreso than he’d ever known a home to be.

He shook his head, trying to shake out of the sudden wave of emotion, and looked over to the box, “Those trainers are fucking brilliant, Harry, you pick ‘em out for me?” He couldn’t help but pull away to get another look at them, picking them out of the box carefully.

“I did.” Harry sat back down, watching Eggsy contently, “I thought they would suit your style more than a pair of oxfords.”

“Well you were dead on with that, wanna wear them everywhere.” He admits shyly, looking over the shoes in awe for a moment more before packing them away again, “So… I gotta go to work tonight.”

“Yes.” Harry’s tone is leveled, being careful with the topic now, he’s giving Eggsy room to set the floor which is… appreciated, but he’s not sure how.

Eggsy shrugged a little and nodded, glanced at Harry before darting his eyes back down, “I s’pose I should, uh, let you get back to work.” He starts towards the door, not really walking straight to it, not really wanting to leave.

“Of course, I wouldn’t want to take up any of the time you need to get ready.” Harry starts to turn his attention back to his computer but stops when Eggsy huffs, a smile playing at his lips, “Sorry, my boy, did you say something?”

Eggsy rolls his eyes, “I’m fucking nervous.” He huffs again and collapses into the chair in front of Harry’s desk, cradling his box like a safety blanket, “You’re a spy, what should… Bernie’s like a dad to me, you get it? I don’t know how to act like I’m not waiting for ‘im to snap, and I don’t really, like, know what I’m lookin’ for.”

Harry smiles, feathers ruffling at the chance to be a _ mentor _, Eggsy knew he was a peacock but, god, it was like he started glowing, “Are you asking me to teach you how to go on a mission?”

“It ain’t a real mission, just working but… yeah, I am.” He bit his lip, “I know you’re busy…”

Harry picks up the phone on his desk and taps a button, “Merlin? Oh, everything’s fine, it’s just, well, I went to look at my calendar for the day and it seems to be completely empty.” Eggsy can hear shouting on the other line and he stifled a giggle at Harry’s conspiring wink, “Yes, just as I thought, I’ll be taking my appointment free afternoon far, far, away from here, no need to contact me, ta.” Merlin is still shouting over him as he hangs up the phone; Harry turned a poised face to Eggsy, nodded, and said, “It turns out I just so happen to have the afternoon free, my place?”

Eggsy let’s out the laugh he’d been holding in, shaking his head, “You’re something else, Harry, really.” But he stands and lets Harry lead him from the room.

They’re about halfway to the elevator when Merlin finds them, “You will _ not _ be going anywhere with that boy, Galahad.” He all but growls from the other end of the hallway, “You have several reports well overdue, and your meeting with Arthur is scheduled for tomorrow, you won’t have the time on top of your daily duties.”

He stalks towards them while he talks, looking alarmingly like Eggsy’s mum; he’s about halfway there when Harry grabs his arm and gives him a wild look, “Run!”

Like school boys they sprint to the stairwell and run for the bullet train, laughing the whole way, when they get downstairs they dart into the train and Harry kisses him hard before he sets it to go. They catch a glimpse of Merlin, red in the face, watching the doors close just too fast for the elevator he took to open, and then they’re gone.

They’re still breathless - less from the running, more from the adrenaline induced snogging on the train, and then the cab - when they get to Harry’s house, and he leads Eggsy to his office.

“You know I meant to ask.” He points around the room, at the newspaper pages lining the wall.

Harry looks at them briefly and smirks, “You should see my loo.”

“What?” He had seen Harry’s toilet, the one upstairs by his bedroom, it seemed perfectly normal.

“Later.” He casts an eye at the clippings, looking almost fondly at them, “They’re the headlines from the mornings after I’ve completed my missions, to remind me why I’m in this work.”

Eggsy looks across all the titles, some real weird ones but none of them are about Harry, “Why do you do it?”

Harry casts a hand towards the pages, “So the world can keep turning.” He says it simply, in a way that sounds honorable, Eggsy crosses the space of floor between them and kisses him.

“You’re a real good person, Harry.” He tells him softly, and Harry hums, presses a kiss to Eggsy’s nose.

“Thank you, darling.” He pulls back and sighs, “Now, about tonight, you really won’t have much to worry about, just pour drinks and look pretty.” He knocks his knuckle under Eggsy’s chin, “We’re giving you this stuff as a precaution, in case things go badly, you don’t have to look for or do _ anything _.”

Eggsy frowned, “But I want to, I wanna help, especially since I went and got myself involved.”

Harry kissed his cheek and went to his desk, “That’s why I have this for you, without Arthur’s permission.” He pulls a small gadget from his desk drawer and Eggsy recognized it instantly as the same kind of microchip he’d be wearing that night.

“Without permission? How…” Eggsy follows and takes the chip carefully, the backside is adhesive, just like the other, but it had a thin paper backing still in place.

“This one connects to my private computer, unconnected to Kingsman but equally secure - trust me, Merlin can’t even get in, and lord knows he’s tried. I want you to plant it on Bernie, a piece of clothing he’d wear often, so we might… collect intel, if you will.” He smiles at the secrecy of it and Eggsy can’t help but match it.

“Ya, I can do that.” He tucks it carefully into his pocket, “Thought you didn’t want me involved in all this stuff? ‘Cause I’m not a spy like you.”

“Well, you are involved, as little as I might like it, so let’s make use of it, yes?” He kisses Eggsy gently, then grins, “But I have something more interesting to discuss with you.”

“More interesting than spies?” His stomach grumbles suddenly and he flushes, “Sorry, ain’t had anything to eat yet.”

Harry scowls, “Just like Merlin to forget people need to eat, come along, darling.” He starts to herd Eggsy back down towards the kitchen, talking as they go, “It’s still about spies, in a way, I wanted to talk about our meeting tomorrow with Arthur, if you still wish to attend.”

Eggsy watches him flit about the kitchen, trying to pull together a meal for Eggsy and settling on sandwiches, “Course I wanna meet your boss, he’s a real prick, right? - oh, gross, no mayo for me.”

“‘A real prick’ puts it lightly, he’s always been terribly elitist, put down your father often during his training, he honestly thinks there’s something to be said for wealthy blood, as if it has anything to do with someone’s character.” He’s ranting, and Eggsy smirked to himself, it was cute, before indulging and tugging Harry down for a kiss.

He kisses him for longer than necessary before coming up for air, Harry’s looks at him in surprise, “Sorry, just like how you look when you get angry. ‘Specially when it’s about some rich bastard like that.” He kisses Harry one more time for good measure, “So we gonna give him a hard time? Anything off limits?”

Harry chuckles and shakes his head, “You don’t have to show off, but, if you’d like to turn up you’re… rougher attributes, for lack of better term, he might reconsider the next time he wishes to exclude _ my _ soulmate from formal invitations.” They make out for the next forty minutes, just to make sure they’ve got PDA down pat.

They spend the rest of the afternoon in the living room, syncing the new tracker to Harry’s system and showing Eggsy all the spots a tracker best goes unnoticed on different articles of clothing. Eventually, the evitable comes, and it’s time for him to leave.

Harry insists on driving him, he’s already met Bernie so there’s no reason to keep himself disconnected from Eggsy, and it puts his mind at ease to at least see Eggsy safely inside, so he can’t bring himself to turn him down.

When Eggsy walks into the pub he’s damn near shaking. Bernie’s at his ever permanent spot behind the bar and lights up when he sees him, waving him in, “Eggsy! I have a surprise for you!”

Eggsy forces himself to relax, tells himself _ it’s just Bernie _, and closes his fist around the lighter in his pocket.

He follows Bernie back where he’d disappeared into the kitchen, and there’s someone else waiting there with him, washing dishes. He looks about Eggsy’s age and he recognizes him vaguely - maybe from school.

“Eggsy, this is Oliver, I hired him on the day you left, he’s still learning the ropes, but I thought you could use an extra hand.” He introduces them while Oliver dries off his hands and offers it to Eggsy.

“Sup, Mr. Price says you know your stuff.” The formal use of Bernie’s name is weird but he shrugs it off, Oliver’s handshake is strong, the kind of hands that have seen labor, and his voice was kind, Eggsy smiled at him.

“Cheers, it’s pretty easy to keep this place running, just gotta hope no one gets sick on the floor.” He pulled a face and Oliver matched it, “Don’t ever mop up easy.”

“I’ll leave you lads to it, I’ve been trying to sort out this place’s finances - complete nightmare - I’ll be in the back office if you need something - Eggsy, you’re on bar duty, but you can help Oliver until the customers start finding their way in. Should be a slow night, great way to introduce him to the regulars and get him used to things.” Bernie gave them a wave and disappeared, leaving them with nothing to do but finish the dishes.

Eggsy dried while Oliver washed, and they worked quietly until the heat of the back room started to get to him and he pulled off his jacket, he only had a t-shirt on underneath and Oliver’s eyes caught the cursive by the crook of his elbow, “You find ‘em? I’m afraid to find out who mine is, I never leave this place, so they gotta be stuck here too.”

He glanced at the writing on his arm while putting the last glass in the rack and smiled, “Yeah, just the other day.” His smile grew and he shook his head, “It’s real nice.”

Oliver grinned back and wiggled his eyebrows, “She fit?”

“Oh, um, he.” Eggsy flushed but Oliver nodded and shrugged, still waiting for an answer, “Yeah, he’s - I mean, he’s older than me, by a bit, but gorgeous, really.”

“Older? Huh, didn’t take you as the type.” Oliver pulled the plug so the sink could drain, and grabbed one of the racks of dishes.

Eggsy grabbed the other, feeling bristled, and led the way out to the bar, when they had set them down his finally bit, “What’s that supposed to mean? ‘I don’t seem like the type’, not girly ‘nough for you?”

Oliver blinked at him, and laughed awkwardly, “Nah, I meant, like… well I guess probably that. Sorry. What’s he like?”

“It’s alright.” It was a little embarrassing that he snapped like that, but they couldn’t really do anything but move past it, and if Oliver was decent enough to apologize then there wasn’t any reason he couldn’t too, “Sorry too, for gettin’ so defensive, some people ‘round here like to generalize, y’know how it is. Um, he’s nice, not from around here, all posh and gentlemanly. It’s actually kind of funny sometimes, that we’re meant to match up perfect.” He opens up the locked bar cabinets and starts pulling out bottles - Bernie was smart enough to lock up the more expensive stuff during the day. “Can you start lining these up on those empty shelves?”

“He sounds nice, good for you, mate.” Oliver did as he was asked, when Eggsy finished taking them out he took the moment of distraction to wander to the coat rack on the edge of the bar, there were two coats on it after his own, and he didn’t recognize either, Bernie had to have replaced his old one now that the weather was cooling off, shit. He pulled out his phone to text Harry.

_ to Harry: he replaced his coat, dont know which to bug _

He stared at his phone for eons, after a minute Harry replied.

_ Harry: make an educated guess, I trust you’ll figure it out, darling _

He smiled at the pet name like an idiot until Oliver cleared his throat. His head snapped up and saw that Oliver was done with his task and he blushed, “My bad.”

“Nah, man, you got a new soulmate, I get it, just send me off in the right direction.”

“I’m done, swear, let’s see.” Biting his lip, Eggsy glanced around the place and built a mental checklist of what was left to get ready, “I can wash down the bar if you wanna sweep, then we’ll just need to take the chairs down and wipe the tables, and put out some coasters - ain’t no one gonna use them, but Bernie insists.”

They set to work and were done quickly, left with free time to hang around the bar and wait for someone to show up. They chatted a little more, found out they had been in school together, but Oliver was a year older than him. Eventually Oliver excused himself for a bathroom break and Eggsy took the opportunity to stick on the tracker.

He stared at the two coats for nearly too long; one was more of a windbreaker than anything else, thick enough to keep someone from freezing but not much more, the other was a leather coat, not the warmest but the kind that lasted and kept you dry - they were both worn well enough that the new one had to be secondhand. After hesitating for a moment he decided the leather coat was more to Bernie’s style and stuck the bug under the collar. He’s just stepping back to the bar when Oliver returns and his heart thumps with the adrenaline of almost being caught. Oliver doesn’t have time to ask why Eggsy’s flushed suddenly because their first customer wanders in.

The night passed quietly, there’s one instance of vomit, but Oliver insists on taking care of it, brushing Eggsy off with the insistence that he’s already done his fair share. For the most part nothing happens that makes it anything but a normal shift.

As the night starts to wrap up Bernie wanders out of his office to find Eggsy alone in the front wiping down the tables, Oliver was in the back doing dishes, “How’d tonight go? It was Oliver’s first shift.”

Eggsy looks up and smiles, “Went great, he’s a proper natural. Can’t believe you’re still up, it’s half-two, that much paperwork to do?”

“Oh I’ll sleep when I’m dead.” He waves Eggsy off but sits down heavily in one of the booths by the walls, “I actually was hoping to catch you alone, I wanted to apologize.”

“Apologize?”

“Yeah, it wasn’t right of me to assume your soulmate was some kind of criminal, it was disrespectful, and you’ve far gone past earnin’ my respect.” Bernie looked embarrassed and Eggsy’s heart wrenched, “I was hoping you’d let me invite you to dinner, to make it up. You can introduce me properly, he seemed a decent bloke when he popped by the pub the other day.”

“Oh, Bernie, that’s real nice of ya’, I’ll ask Harry about it, see when he can get away from work.” His heart skipped, equal parts touched and nervous, they’d be alone with him, and they still weren’t sure what he wanted.

Oliver stepped out from the back room and they both shot their attention over to him, “Um, if you don’t need me to do anything else I’ll be heading home, dishes’re all done.”

“Me and Eggsy can take care of the rest, have a good night.” Oliver waved shortly and grabbed his jacket on the way out, his leather jacket.

Well, fuck.


	7. seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um, canon character death at the end here, it happens out of scene and we only hear about it but if that'll bring anything up for u please proceed w caution (rest assured, it's not harry), I have a very complicated relationship with death so forgive me if it's written strangely!
> 
> that ASIDE thank you to everyone who's been following! ive really loved writing this and i love your feedback its been relentlessly kind!!

Harry’s waiting up for him when Eggsy gets back to his place that night. He knew he would, it was enough of a struggle to convince Harry he could get home just fine on his own, but part of him hoped Harry would’ve dozed off on the couch and he could avoid his failing that night until morning.

Instead, he was met practically at the door with Harry’s arms tight around him, “I’ve never hated this line of work more than I did tonight.” He murmured as a way of greeting, holding Eggsy close enough that the reason behind his statement was plain.

“Yeah, well, me neither, so, cheers.” Eggsy grumbled into the silky material of Harry’s pajamas, he was feeling he deserved the right to sulk.

“Did something happen?” Harry pulled back like Eggsy burned him, immediately looking him over with gentle presses of his hand in search of injury.

Eggsy rolled his eyes and pushed Harry’s hands away, catching them to hold so he didn’t seem angry, “No, m’fine, a fucking idiot, but no one hurt me or anything.” He huffs at Harry’s look of confusion and elaborates, “I put the tracker on the wrong coat, Bernie hired someone on to help around, was his first night tonight, I put it on his coat.”

“Oh, sweet boy, I have more than one of those; maybe this new employee has some kind of familiarity with Bernie, to replace your position so quickly.” It’s such an obvious truth that Eggsy’s face flames up, Harry placates him with a kiss, it works very well, “Let’s get ready for bed.”

They head upstairs for the night, Harry shoos Eggsy away to shower, complaining that he stinks of alcohol, and they crash hard as soon as they’re bundled up with each other.

The next morning Eggsy actually manages to sleep in, he wakes groggily at ten to an empty bed and dozes for a while before shuffling downstairs, socked feet quiet against the polished hardwood floors. He found Harry in the dining room, laptop open beside a piece of toast and a mug of what had to be coffee, he looked up when Eggsy got a little closer to the table and grinned, “Good morning.”

Eggsy let Harry tug him closer to his side, stole his coffee and sighed when the placebo effect let the caffeine hit his head before it reached his bloodstream, “Morning.” Harry hummed and rubbed Eggsy’s side absentmindedly, going back to his computer, “What’cha working on?”

“A bit of research for Lancelot.” Harry pulled his arm back from Eggsy so he could type with two hands. Eggsy, feeling sleepy and clingy, quickly moved around to leave against Harry’s back, arms over his shoulders and chin on his shoulder, “He thinks he may have found a kidnaping in progress, unrelated to his mission but nearby, I’m trying to figure out who it might be before he storms in there.”

“Cool.” Eggsy’s eyes wander the screen aimlessly, he can barely make sense of all the information on the screen - and has a sense he’s not supposed to be seeing it anyway - so he decided to reoccupy himself by kissing the soft skin below Harry’s ear.

“As exceptional as that feels, darling, I need to focus right now.” Harry chastised him lightly, not sounding all that much like he wanted Eggsy to stop at all.

“Or… you could just do that later.” He grinned against Harry’s neck, pulled back long enough to worm his way between Harry and the table so he could sit across his lap.

Harry shook his head, biting back a smile, but indulged himself anyway and kissed Eggsy breathless. He pulled back too soon and Eggsy whined, earning him one more pec, “We have our meeting with Arthur later, and after running away yesterday Merlin will have my hide if I don’t at least focus on active missions.”

Doing his best to sulk pitifully Eggsy got up, and left to the kitchen to make them both something more to eat than some toast, “Hey, babe? How do you like your eggs?” It was all Harry had in his fridge, he was going to have to convince him to find time to grocery shop, now that Eggsy was around to watch him, buttered toast wasn’t going to cut it for breakfast.

They ate quietly, Harry busy with the mission and grumbling that there were too many people missing in the news to even begin to narrow it down. When they were packing up to head to HQ Eggsy remembered his conversation the night before and caught Harry’s arm, “Bernie wants to have dinner, with both of us.”

Harry blinked at him, shoes half laced up, and nodded, “It couldn’t hurt, I’d like a second conversation with him.” He returned to tying his shoes.

“Well, wait, Harry, he wants to apologize to you and stuff, ‘cause he assumed you were a criminal or whatever.” He shifted when Harry nodded, and sighed, “He’s not all bad. Whatever he’s -  _ if  _ he’s actually doing something, he meant a lot to me for a while, right? I just, I want it to go well.” He blushed, it felt stupid,  _ please Harry, won’t you be nice to the guy who tried to kidnap me? He’s like family. _

Harry looked up at him, fond smile in place, and stood so he could pull Eggsy into his arms, “I understand, love, I won’t be interrogating him.” He soothed a hand down Eggsy’s back, kissed his cheek, “It’d be nice to meet him again, he held a lot of significance in the past few years of your life, that matters to me, even if he might turn out to be a criminal.”

It was enough to settle Eggsy’s nerves, and they started working out an evening that would work for them as they rode the bullet train into the offices. When they got there Harry’s glasses pinged almost immediately and he cringed at the message he received, “We’re being summoned to Merlin’s office.”

“Sorry if I got ya in trouble.” Eggsy murmured, letting Harry take his hand and lead the way.

“Oh believe me, it’s not the first time he’s scolded me like a misbehaved child.” There was an eyeroll in Harry’s voice but he kept his face professional when he knocked and entered the office, Eggsy at his side.

Merlin looked up when they entered and scowled, “Welcome back, ready to remember you have a job?”

This time Harry really did roll his eyes, “It was one day, Merlin, honestly, I believe the place is still standing.” He sat in the chair across Merlin’s desk, there was only the one and he pulled Eggsy into his lap; he went without complaint, it was just Merlin.

“Sickening, honestly.” Merlin scowled and pulled out a plain file, “Sign these, I wrote your reports, again.”

Harry reached around Eggsy easily and scribbled his name across the x’s on the pages, “Really, you need to get out more, a soulmate would get you out of the office more.”

Merlin shot him a sharp look and Eggsy felt his own face warm, this had the sounds of something they’d talked about before, “This is my life, if my soulmate is my  _ soulmate _ , they’ll fit into it.”

“Hard to imagine.” Eggsy said before thinking, and flushed fully red, “Sorry, I just mean, you with someone, bein’ all soft and mushy. Just hard to picture it.”

“Exactly.” Merlin gives Harry a face like he’d won the argument and Harry sulks, “A few words on my arm doesn’t make or break me, I care for my job more than anything. Now,” He clicked away at his computer and nodded, “I transferred next month’s calendar to you, Lancelot is due back in a couple weeks, you’ll be flying to Argentina on the… fifteenth, estimated two weeks for the mission, you’ll be debriefed with the confidential information closer to the fly out date. Until then you’ll keep assisting with Lancelot’s mission and overseeing our review of Bernie Price.”

Eggsy stiffened and Harry rubbed over his waist gently, “Flying out, didn’t think it’d be so soon.”

“Well, you’d best not get into your head about it.” Merlin stood and crossed the room to open the door for them, “You’ve got a meeting.”

They walked quietly for all of thirty seconds before the long halls got to Eggsy, “Argentina?”

Harry hummed, squeezed their hands where they were linked, “Not my favorite place, far too warm.” Eggsy gave him a look and Harry sighed, “Darling, so far I’ve lived with a one hundred percent survival rate, and now I have someone to live for, you have no reason to worry.”

“I know it’s just…” He shrugged, they could talk more later, when the walls weren’t listening and Harry could assure him in the soft quiet of their home.

“Don’t tell him I said this but, Merlin’s right, don’t let yourself get caught up over it, I’ve been doing this for a long time.” They finally came to a stop in front of a set of heavy wooden doors, Harry pushed them open to reveal a grand room - probably designed for larger meetings, with a table bigger than Eggsy’s ever seen.

Arthur was apparently running late, because they found themselves alone, Harry wandered a little, looking out a window, and Eggsy went around the table, taking a seat near the head. Harry looked at him when the chair dragged across the floor, watching him sit with a twitch at the corner of his mouth. Eggsy wanted to ask him just what he was looking at when the doors opened and in walked Chester King himself.

“Arthur.” Harry shook his hand, and tilted his head towards Eggsy, still sat at the table, “Allow me to introduce you to Gary Unwin, my soulmate.”

Eggsy hopped up from his seat and joined them, sticking his hand out. Arthur’s nose wrinkled and he looked at Harry, “Please, Galahad, have a seat. Gary, clearly you don’t need an invitation.”

Eggsy had to resist the urge to sneer, pompous ass - at least this was the reaction they had been hoping for, “Great to meet ya, most people just call me Eggsy.” They all sat and Eggsy shifted his chair close to Harry’s, just for the look it got them; Harry looked like he was trying really hard to keep a grin off his face, “Real nice place you got here, bruv, that spy shit’s wicked.”

“Thank you.” Arthur doesn’t, actually, sound all that grateful at all, Harry clears his throat against his fist, trying to hold back a laugh, and Eggsy grins.

“I was surprised to hear you were going to waive the meeting.” Harry interjected, raising his eyebrows, Eggsy watched Arthur squirm with complete joy, taking a long sip from the glass of water in front of him.

“Yes, it’s been very busy, I didn’t think it was necessary.” Arthur flexed his hands, looking for something to do, the conversation didn’t carry very naturally between the three of them, who would’ve thought?

There was a knock at the door and a man in a plain suit opened the door, “Sorry to interrupt, gentlemen, your refreshments are here.” Arthur waved him in and the man pushed the door open the rest of the way and wheeled in a cart so he could begin serving them tea.

Eggsy let out a low whistle, “Can’t ever get used to all this fancy stuff, didn’t have none of it growing up.” There’s a tiered tray of sandwiches set out and Eggsy makes a quick grab for a cucumber sandwich, Harry stifled another laugh and takes a sip of his tea.

“Who would’ve thought.” Arthur says plainly, putting up a dismissive hand to stop the poor guy serving them from adding sugar to his tea, “I always did wonder what became of Unwin’s family.” The end of his thought lingers unspoken in his tone,  _ clearly not much _ , and Eggsy’s blood boils, he scoffs and sees Harry’s eyes flick to him out of the corner of his mouth.

“Really? I heard you weren’t a fan.” Eggsy snaps, then straightens when Harry clears his throat.

“Excuse me?”

“You’re excused.” Arthur coughed at Eggsy’s reply, putting a warning look on Harry.

“Galahad, I think we’re done here, it was a… well, we’ve met.” Arthur wipes his mouth with a napkin despite barely eating or drinking anything, “I think we’ve learned our lesson already about his type around here, just keep him out of the way.” He said it like Eggsy wasn’t sitting right there, completely ignoring him now that he’d decided the meeting was over.

His temper always did get him in trouble.

“Sorry, hello, I’m still right here.” Eggsy bit, waving a hand obnoxiously in front of Arthur’s face, “I’ll have you know ‘ _ my type _ ’ of people sure as fuck ain’t worse than yours, we look out for each other, and we don’t tear nobody down, no matter how they talk or look or how much they have in their pocket. And we  _ definitely _ don’t talk bad about someone’s dead dad right to their face.” He took a heavy breath, and stood, “You might not have wanted to meet me, and I get that, but I’m important to Harry, and he should be important to you. Honestly, mate, you’re a real prick.”

Harry inhaled sharply and Eggsy snapped out of his haze, face falling, “Oh my god, fuck, I’m so sorry.” Arthur’s face was still as stone, probably in shock over the kid that just called him a prick to his face, Eggsy couldn’t stand to look at him a second longer, couldn’t stomach the idea of facing Harry’s reaction, and bolted from the room.

He paused to lean against the hallway wall once he got out of the room - he wasn’t allowed to go anywhere else without an escort - and dropped his head against the gaudy wallpaper with a groan. He just told off Harry’s boss,  _ fuck _ , he just told off the  _ head _ of  _ Kingsman _ . He shot his head back up and stared towards the door, he wasn’t a  _ child _ , he had to go back in, he wasn’t going to run away.

He’s really about to start back inside, seriously, but the door whipped open violently and Harry stormed out, red in the face, his eyes found Eggsy quickly and at the same time they both said, “I’m so sorry.”

They stopped and blinked at each other, Harry’s face softened and he approached Eggsy so he could take his face in his hands, brushing his thumbs gently over his jaw, “He should not have spoken to you like that, my dear, I’m sorry for insisting on the meeting.”

“I shouldn’t’ve told him off like that, even if he  _ is _ a prick.” He leaned into Harry’s touch, cool hands welcome against the humiliated flush of his face, “Fuck, Harry, I really am sorry. Are you gonna get into trouble ‘cause of me?”

“No, darling, of course not. I made sure Arthur knew that I most definitely agree with you before I left to find you. I only want to make sure you’re okay.” He pulled Eggsy’s face gently so he’d lean up for a kiss, and kissed him slow but chaste, just sharing gentle affection, “Let’s go to my office, you can sit with me while I check in with James, he’s getting restless over the kidnapping, Merlin’s been fighting him to wait for more information.”

Eggsy agrees and they go, Harry gives him a blanket for the little couch in his office and leaves him to occupy himself with his phone. Eggsy only checks quickly for notifications before turning his attention to Harry, happy to watch him start up his computer and sign in; Harry types for only a few minutes before freezing, and his face falls into a look of horror. Eggsy’s stomach drops at the expression, “What’s wrong?”

Harry turns his head to look at Eggsy, and there are tears threatening to spill in his eyes, “James went into the- he-” He pauses, and swallows, Eggsy feels his heart skip with the anxiety of it, “He’s dead.”

Dread draws any sense of emotion from Eggsy and he and Harry only stare at each other for a long moment, “Dead?” His voice is small and soft when he finally speaks and Harry nods mutely, “Oh my god.”

“Come here.” Harry reaches for him desperately and Eggsy goes, settling into his lap and letting Harry pull him tight; he’s clinging just as eagerly. They sit for a long time, and Eggsy doesn’t say anything when Harry buries his face in Eggsy’s hair and lets out a breath that sounds more like a sob, doesn’t say anything about the wetness that grows there.

They were quiet for what felt like hours, and Eggsy didn’t realize he’d started crying too until he spoke and his voice croaked with the effort, “I love you.”

Harry took in a deep breath, the sound of it weighted with his grief, and held Eggsy impossibly tighter, “I love you, too, so much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a strong love-hate relationship with plots that require sadness

**Author's Note:**

> comments r greatly appreciated! i try to get back to everyone


End file.
